


The Offer

by Auty_Ren



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Clan Leader AU, Clan Leader Mando!Au, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fingering, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Reader- insert, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, Sex, Slow Burn, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) - Freeform, Wet Dream, cunninglis, past trauma, pinning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auty_Ren/pseuds/Auty_Ren
Summary: You find yourself making an unexpected friend who repays a debt to you. After being welcomed into their home and settling into a new life among Mandalorians, you catch the eye of one of the beskar wearing warriors. A man renowned for his leadership and capability shows you a gentler side of the warrior race and offers you something unexpected.ClanLeader!Mando AU (originally created by @magichandthing on Tumblr)
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, Mando/reader, Mando/you, OC/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Original Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 159
Kudos: 673





	1. Teaser

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little preview and I hope to have the first chapter up by this weekend. I’ve never posted a multi-chapter fic and I’m so excited to write this!  
> This is based on an AU created by magichandthing on Tumblr. (Please got check out the art its *chefs kiss*)  
> I’m still new to writing so if you have any comments or suggestions please feel free to leave them. Hope y’all enjoy!

Sunlight filtered through and kissed her warm skin. Slowly she emerged from her sleep, feeling the warmth settling in and willing her not to move from her spot. She inhaled, smelling the sweet, musky scent of the furs that surrounded her. The scent of wood and earth and something entirely too intoxicating filled her lungs. It was a familiar smell, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t remember where she first inhaled it. At this moment, all she wanted to do was bask in it. Some instinctual parts of her brain willed her to submit to the warmth and smell surrounding her. All she felt was safe, secure, and protected in this nest. 

Nest? Is that where she was? She couldn’t remember, but it seemed too trivial of detail to ponder on. 

Slowly, she began to become aware of the rest of her senses. A soft touch met her shoulder, brushing the hair that fell there and leaving goosebumps in its wake. As her eyes fluttered open she felt the same touch, delicate as if they were afraid she’d break underneath it, pushing the locks of hair that fell in her face away revealing a shining helmet staring down at her. 

The rest of him slowly came into focus, he was crouched down next to her close enough she could see him in great detail for the first time. His olive skin slightly glinted in the sun, the scars littering his body becoming prominent, drawing her attention in. He only wore his trousers, the rough canvas stretching over his thighs in his perched stance. He was larger than her, with a hulking form that was forged with years of training and fights. She remembers admiring him from afar many times, his silhouette practically burned in her memory. She was not a petite girl but she often imagined how his body could engulf hers if they pressed themselves together. She imagined how delicious his weight would feel pushed against her, how she would gush at that weight pushing into her, splitting her open.

“Hello pretty girl,” he practically purrs. His voice was strong and rumbled from deep within his chest. The sound filtering through her ears and sending a wave warmth through her. Embarrassment flooded through her, reminding her of how many times she imagined his voice, low in her ear, whispering to her all the shameful things she concocted when she was alone, dreaming of him.

“Did you sleep well?” His words snapped her out of her own thoughts. He runs his fingers over her cheek again, mimicking his earlier movements. He traces down the edge of her jaw and comes to a stop at her chin, holding it between his forefinger and thumb. His grip was firm but not aggressive, forcing her to look up at him into the dark tint of his visor. She couldn’t see his eyes but she knew they were boring right into hers. His powerful aura demands her attention, drawing her into his presence.

“Yes,” she squeaked, not realizing how small her voice was. She cleared her throat trying her best to raise it to the normal octave.

“Yes I slept fine, thank you.” 

He leaned over her and took his face into her hands, examining her closer. His proximity flooded her brain, halting any protest she had rising in her. He gently ran his thumbs over her brows, to her cheeks, down to her jaws; stopping with his fingers hovering just above her throat. He cupped her face still lightly tracing the arch of her cheekbones. Her face flushed from the insinuation; her mind rambled through the possible scenarios, each one causing her face to burn brighter. She looked at the ceiling, the wall, the window, anything to calm herself and   
keep her thoughts away from this beast of a man caressing her. 

“Look at me.”

It was a simple command, lace with a gentleness she suspected he hid well, considering she had never noticed it until this moment. She couldn’t possibly look at him now, not now; considering he was mere inches from her face, practically pinned between his body and the cushions beneath her. She felt as if she was going to burst into flames, overwhelmed by him. But some part of her, deep in the corners of her mind, begged her to return her gaze to him. With much effort, she tore herself from whatever provided a distraction and felt his fiery gaze return to her. Something was ignited inside her deep in her belly, and she wished it to go away.

“Have you thought about my offer?” 

Truth be told, she had thought of it. Often. She hated to admit it but the offer had been eating away at her since he spoke it. She wallowed on the possibilities late at night with her hands sneaking down her pants to quite the throb she felt in her core. A throb that no matter how hard she wished just wouldn’t go away. 

“Yes, I have,” she sighed.

“And?” 

“I accept”


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You run into a Mandalorian who wants to repay a debt. Little do you know you’d meet the most alluring man along the way. Din Djarin.
> 
> A ClanLeader!Au story  
> Au created by magichandthings on Tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first Multi-fic I’ve ever posted and I hope I do it justice.  
> Mira is an OC I created for this story and she will be in future chapters
> 
> Enjoy! Let me know what you think!  
> Comments feedback always appreciated💕

“Have you thought about my offer?”  
“Yes, I have,” you sighed.  
“And?”  
“I accept”

—————One Year Prior—————

You can’t recall when the calm began and the fighting ended. For most, the lines between peace and war blurred a long time ago. It certainly affected the locals of the planet you were currently living on. Manual labor was the only thing you could offer to the galaxy, picking up jobs here and there to buy rations of food. Scavenging for metals, digging, harvesting, and menial tasks were all that made up your day. You survived this long, longer than your family, longer than most of the galaxy, but it felt part of you had died long ago.  
After the empire, life was truly never the same for anyone. They drained the galaxy of everything it had, leaving destruction and barrenness in its wake. The Imps had caused most of the galaxy to become a shell of what it once was, the only thing that seemed to thrive was lawlessness. You saw it in the faces of people in the market, in the seemingly empty homes that ran alongside the town, an emptiness that was buried deep in wounds trying so desperately to heal. 

Everyone tried to live their lives just as they have done before. Children still played in the streets, people walked together laughing, but the happiness was only skin deep, masking the grief of the galaxy. It was something that ate away at you, an emptiness that created a growing void over time. You could feel your mind falling away, going numb to the routine of your life. Your conscious embraced something that seemed to root from deep inside you, it had burrowed into your soul one ago, slowly eating away at the rest of you. It was becoming suffocating, exhausting you past the point any manual labor could. You feared you would never escape its clutch. Living and working and dying on this horrible little planet, where no one would miss you. Your loneliness became your one solace and your worst enemy. Alone, all you could do was immerse yourself in work, trying desperately to hold onto something you never had in the first place. It was a vicious cycle you weren’t sure could ever be broken. That was until the woman happened.

You couldn’t remember exactly what transpired. How any of it happened really. It was a day like any other, just as routine and conventional as they had been since you got here. You do remember being smacked across the face with something hard, falling to the ground. The taste of copper flooding your senses, and wetness pouring down your face. You had reached up to cradle yourself, blood seeping through your fingertips.

Everything surrounding that moment was a blur. The woman had offered her hand, apologizing for the injury. You had seen her before; walking through the market and even arguing with some of the townsfolk. She was truly hard to miss, she walked with a swagger of confidence and carried practically every weapon known to the galaxy on her back. She was always dressed in a maroon color, her armor is the only thing that offsets the monochromatic trend. It was much different than anything she had seen before.

If anyone else stood in her place you would've fled fearing the worst, but your mind was muddled, unable to comprehend the Mandalorian standing above you. Something was different about her, at least from the other mercenaries that came through. You had witnessed her differing moral compass at work before. She once threatened a man who came through town, a common criminal like most who came through. Unlucky for him, he robbed one of the places she frequented, taking the entirety of the merchants’ earnings. Everyone, including yourself, just stood by, too afraid of the confrontation. She, however, intercepted him before he could leave, disarming him quickly and leaving his unconscious body on the ground. She gave the credits back to the merchant. 

“There is no honor among thieves,” she had huffed, annoyed with the disturbance of her day.

As she turned to leave you spoke up, asking her why she had even bothered.

“This is the way.”  
———————————————————————————————

“How long have you lived on this planet?” She inquired, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall. Her helmet glinted in the sunlight, causing her presence to practically glow in the shade of the alleyway. 

“Long enough,” you huffed, holding a cloth to your nose trying to reduce the bleeding. 

Why would she ask such a question? Since when did Mandalorians care for small talk?

“You don’t like it?” The woman didn’t sound surprised. Her tone rolled in an almost sarcastic way. 

You just huffed in response. You hoped if you seemed uninterested the woman would leave you alone. It felt like an interrogation, intimidated by the domineering presence of a Mandalorian. At this point, you just wanted to return to your day, no matter how draining it would be.

“Would you like to leave?”

Those words rang in your ears, echoing even now as you sat in the belly of the woman’s ship, being carted off to a planet unrecognizable. The dizziness from earlier seemed to subside, especially since the woman gave you a shot of some sort, claiming it would help.

“Where are we going?” you mumbled.

“To my clan,” the woman responded, busying herself with the controls in front of her. 

“Your clan?”

“To my home,” she clarified, not bothering to look up. “You will be welcome there and can rest, heal.”

“You’re taking me to your home because of this?” you gestured to your face, no doubt bruised and blooded. If it looked as bad as it had felt, you were sure it wasn’t pretty.

She paused in her actions, thinking carefully about her next words. 

“It is my fault you sustained these injuries, you were innocent and did not deserve my wrath. Therefore, I will make sure you are healed and it will be much more comfortable for both of us if we return to my clan.” 

The Mandalorian seemed unbothered by the notion of taking a stranger back to her home as if she does it regularly. But you figured it didn’t concern you. If this Mandalorian and her clan lived up to the stories you heard, they weren’t afraid of anyone.

“What’s your name?” you asked. If you were going to be staying, you couldn’t keep referring to her as “the woman.”

“You can call me Mira.”  
—————————————————————————————————-

The rest of the flight was spent in silence. You eventually moved to sit with Mira in the cockpit. Watching as she worked to prepare the ship for landing. You wondered what Mira’s home would be like. The Mandalorians were known to be the fiercest warriors in the galaxy. You had heard the stories before; tales of battle, triumph, and loss. Stories of the most formidable soldiers in the galaxy. 

Regret started to cloud the corners of your mind. Fear of what you had gotten yourself into seeped into your chest, tightening your rib cage with each breath you took. Truly, you had no desire to stay and heal with Mira, you mainly wanted to escape her life previously. Opportunities to leave we’re few, especially with no status in the New Republic. When Mira had offered, there was no hesitation to get off that forsaken planet. You weren’t sure if things went sour you would be strong enough to get yourself out of it. 

When the ship fell out of hyperspace, Mira’s home finally came into view. It definitely wasn’t what you expected, it was such a beautiful and peaceful looking place, tucked away in the far corners of the galaxy. 

The planet was covered in a green lushness, the sky littered with enormous clouds that reflected the sun giving them faint hues of color. As you entered through the atmosphere, you saw the planet was lined with dense areas of forest. Trees reached the heavens, with fat brightly colored leaves adorning them. The forests stretched for most of the planet's surface, with large mountains that loomed far in the distance.

Mira landed in a clearing on the edge of a forest. Some other ships surrounded them, you recognized a few of the models from your time working as an apprentice. You figured these probably belonged to the rest of Mira’s clan. Mira couldn’t have been the only one who left the planet.

You stood staring at the mountains while Mira unloaded your ship. You had never seen a place this mesmerizing in your life. The sun was beginning to set, painting the landscape in red and purple rays. The air was fresh and crisp, filling your lungs with a gentleness you hadn’t felt in years. Everything seemed so bright and livid compared to your previous homes. 

Mira called for you, climbing onto the back of a speeder driven by an R2 unit, loaded with supplies. You murmured an apology, settling among the crates and stretching your feet in front of you, Mira did the same mirroring her position.

“It will take some time to get to the village.” Mira’s tone was passive, in a matter of fact sort of way.

You gave a nod to let her know you heard her. As you tried to sleep, cushioned by the bags lining the speeder, you were reminded of the dull ache still permeating your face. The excitement of arrival had clouded the pain, but as you sat consumed by only your thoughts, it returned. Your face was no doubt swollen and puffy. You just hoped your nose wasn’t broken, you hoped it was nothing more than some swelling. Exhaustion was creeping up, and you wanted to succumb to it but the persistent throb of pain kept you from it.  
Suddenly the speeder came to an abrupt halt, jolting you to the side.

“We’re here,” Mira started getting up and slinging sacks of supplies over her shoulders. “Follow me.”

You got up to follow as quickly as your legs would let you, holding onto the crates for support, your balance became unsteady as the pain pulsed harder. Whatever Mira originally gave you was wearing off. Before you could step foot off the speeder you were overwhelmed by the presence of what you can only gather is Mira’s clan. 

People rushed to the speeder to help unload, brushing past you except for a curious glance. Most of them wore helmets like Mira, some of them didn’t. Either way, it was hard to keep track of the direction Mira moved. You were sure you’d lost her until you saw the glint of her helmet ahead. 

That woman moves entirely too fast.

You continued to follow her, securing your own bag across your shoulders. You tried to move quickly, bumping into people on the way. You apologized to everyone you ran into, which was seemingly the entire clan at this point. You could feel the embarrassment rising, you just wanted to find Mira and it was getting frustrating at this point. It was hard to focus on the surroundings with the pain shooting through your skull. You nearly fell and ran into something you were sure was a wall. It was firm whatever it was and caused you to wince, jolting back from the pain that pulsed in her face.

“Easy,” a voice said that was much deeper than Mira’s. Arms came up to steady you, and a warmth radiated towards you. You looked up and saw a dark visor staring back at you that was certainly not Mira’s

He was a Mandalorian but stood out from the rest in a way that demanded attention. His authoritative demeanor rolled off him in ways. His helmet was shiny and unlike Mira’s, two large tusks jutted out from the bottom, curling around to the front of his mask. His clothes were the same deep maroon Mira donned. He wore a cape with a large fur that sat on his pauldron covered shoulders, draping down his back. His forearms were accented with sleeves made of leather and cloth that bleed into a tattooed pattern tracing along his arms. Yet, his chest was bare except for the necklaces he wore; round beads and animal teeth were woven together to sit in the middle, set off by the toned muscle of his chest and torso. At his waist was a thick belt with a large buckle resting in the middle. It shone with the same luster as his helmet, it was molded into the shape of some creature. It seemed familiar but no matter how hard you tried to focus, you couldn’t pinpoint exactly what it was.

His fingers lightly traced your chin, bringing your eyes back up to his visor. You didn’t realize you were just standing there, ogling over him. It was entirely unintentional, you had never seen anything like him before. You felt scolded like a child, almost embarrassed by your staring. Face suddenly growing very hot under his gaze.

“You must watch where you’re going,” his hushed baritone hit her ears, “or you’ll hurt yourself.” That voice quite possibly the most heavenly sound you had heard. You willed herself to speak but nothing came out, your mind was completely blank. It was as if you were stuck, only able to stare back up into this stranger. 

“It’s a little too late for that,” Mira appeared to his right, arms crossed over her chest. The man turned to her and offered Mira a greeting in an unfamiliar language. They shook, hands clasped together at the forearms as if they were old friends.

“Who is this sweet girl?” The man asked, turning back towards you. The name he called you did not go unnoticed, and you felt your face getting even hotter. Mira began to explain the details of your meeting.

Mira refers to your injuries, and gently takes your chin and tilts your head so the Mandalorian can examine it better. Your instincts told you to run, to go anywhere else but here, but you remained planted firm to the ground. They were so close to you, examining as if you were just some object. You couldn’t even see their faces and yet they overwhelmed you. You had never wanted to disappear so badly at that moment. 

They continued conversing in whatever native tongue they possessed. You stood there feeling much too exposed for your liking. More people seemed to notice your presence, looking in the direction of the three of you. Some murmured, looking between you and the two Mandalorians. There was no malice behind their intentions; you knew this but standing there with all those eyes watching your every move was not where you wanted to be. 

Eventually, the man gestured to something behind him, Mira nodded and took a hold of your arm leading you away. 

“One of the elders will be with us to help you shortly,” Mira led you in the direction of what you assumed was her home. 

You didn't even register you had moved until you were almost inside. You weren’t entirely sure if it was your wounds or the domineering exchange between the Mandalorian that left you light headed. Either way, you wanted nothing more than to lay down in a quiet place and hide away from the events of the past days.

You glanced back at the speeder, the Mandalorian was still in the same spot where he intercepted you, watching you both walk away. You turned back to Mira.

“Who was that man?” You asked much more enthusiastically than you would have liked. You couldn't lie and say he didn't intrigue you. His aura was overpowering but also enticed you in a way you couldn't explain.

“That was our clan leader, Din Djarin.”


	3. Touches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally get to speak with the Clan Leader again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, comments and feedback always appreciated! Hope y’all enjoy💕
> 
> ClanLeader!Au created by @magichandthings on tumblr  
> Mandalorian lore comes from Mandoa.org (I do not own it)

Your nose was definitely broken.

The elder assessed that much on her initial exam of your face. The bile in your stomach churned and nausea flooded your senses at the thought of having to reset the broken cartilage. You knew they would have to realign your nose otherwise it would never grow back properly. However, your stubbornness took hold and you wouldn’t let the elder anywhere near your face. You knew the pain that was eventually going to happen, but you dreaded the process. You wanted to postpone it for as long as you could. You tried to rationalize other options, internally debating and trying to come up with excuses for Mira and the Elder. Maybe if it was left alone, your nose would heal just fine; it seemed like a probable outcome you just hoped Mira would see it that way and leave you be.

Mira, of course, had different plans.

It took Mira straddling you, completely immobile due to her weight pressing into your chest, and the strength she held your arms with for the Elder woman to be able to fix your nose from its dislocated position. When she finally did, you're sure your scream reverberated off the walls. 

“We underestimated your strength ad’ika.” The woman joked after giving a final dose of a bacta shot. Your eyes were still watering and you just huffed in response, causing Mira to chuckle from across the room. 

Mira’s company started to grow on you, even though at first your time together was filled with silence. She often busied herself around the hut; shining her armor, cleaning her assortment of weapons, tinkering with different pieces of mechanics that littered the shelves. You would offer to help and she accepted, reluctantly at first, but you were starting to think she enjoyed your company as much as you did hers.  
Most of the conversation was you asking questions about Mira and her people. You had some knowledge of the ways of a Mandalorian but Mira always explained it better. She always answered you with a sense of patience, explaining everything to you in detail you could understand. You appreciated it, the last thing you would want to do is offend her people with ignorance. She seemed to enjoy your enthusiasm for learning about Mandalorian culture. 

“Ba'jur bal beskar'gam, Ara'nov, aliit, Mando' a bal Mand'alor, An vencuyan mhi.” 

“What?”

“It is a rhyme taught to children, so they can better understand our way of life.” She put down the tool she was cleaning her armor with, handing you the piece to polish. Before you could even ask, she recited the same phrase to you in basic.

“Education and armor, Self-defense, our tribe, Our language, and our leader, All help us survive.”

—

Days bled into weeks and you started to lose count of how long you had been with Mira. Your injuries had healed fully thanks to Mira and the elder that visited you. Light remains of your still healing bruises were all the evidence of the encounter. As you felt better, Mira invited you to accompany her into the village. It had almost become pleasant, the little routine you two had. The fresh air always felt nice, and Mira filled the time telling you more stories of her clan. 

“That man,” you paused, debating whether or not you should even bring up the topic. “The one who I met when we first arrived, who was he?”

Ever since then you found yourself wondering about him more than you liked to admit. He and Mira had been the first people to treat you with kindness in a long time, so you figured the reaction to him was just grateful. Your curious nature made it almost impossible to not want to know more. You had learned much about Mira the last few weeks, and the persistent thoughts of him would certainly cease at knowing more of him. At least that's what you told yourself, but it was hard to forget that blooming you felt in your chest when he first spoke to you. How the deep timbre of his voice felt like honey that settled in your bones. You caught yourself daydreaming how his voice would sound without the mask of his voice coder, just as rich and deep but something new and soft against your ears. It probably felt heavenly to hear him whisper things to you, his breath gentle in your ear.

Mira turned to you and watched as you waited for an answer. It was as if Mira could read your thoughts from the way her head tilted to look at you. You were thankful she didn't pry, that was a conversation you didn't want to have.

“He is the strongest and conscientious of us all, which is why the High Elders chose him to lead and defend our clan. Each of the pendants he wears is a testament to his fortitude.”

You listened intently, hanging on to every word Mira spoke. 

“They say he received his signent by hunting a Mudhorn that terrorized the village and killing the beast with a viro-blade as his only weapon.” 

“Oh,” was all you could say, your voice just a whisper in the silence left behind her words. As much as you will yourself to be satisfied with this information, it only seemed to stoke the fire that had been set ablaze by him. You wanted to know so much more, the desire to be around him was something you tried hard to ignore. 

—

Much to Mira’s protest you mostly stayed to yourself, already feeling so out of place. Aside from her, the elder, and the brief encounter with the clan leader Djarin you hadn’t spoken to anyone else since being here. She tried all she could to get you to attend their weekly dinner, a celebration every clan member attended, she insisted. You eventually caved to her persistence. So you sat with her at one of the long wooden tables, chipping away at the plate full of food in front of you. Every so often you stopped to pull at a loose thread in your sleeve, somehow hoping the action would ease the anxiousness you felt.

The clan had given you new clothes shortly after settling with Mira. She presented the garments to you one night, explaining that the leaders agreed you would feel more comfortable in them. A simple, deep red, long sleeve tunic, and a long brown skirt that flowed around the movement of your legs. It was similar to the attire you’d seen some of the women in the village wearing. It felt unusual at first, you were so used to wearing the same few articles, almost threadbare in places from the years of consistent wear. These clothes seemed almost new, soft to the touch, and fit your body perfectly. The gesture nearly brought tears to your eyes, no one had given you such a thoughtful gift since you were a child.

It was so refreshing to see that not all the hope had been purged from the galaxy. Mira's people were just as legend had described them, fierce warriors with integrity and strength that rivaled entire battalions of soldiers; but there was also love and kinship that was deeply rooted in pillars of their society. It seemed almost surreal, this warrior race had taken you in; had healed and cared for you. It was something you had to witness first-hand, no amount of stories could convey the community the Mandalorians had, at least no one would believe you if you had tried.

You opted to observe the events of dinner, not wanting to cause any more trouble than you felt you had already. Mira had not lied when she said everyone would be there. The tables were filled with people laughing and enjoying the company of each other. It felt so peaceful, and the unsettling feeling in your stomach subsided as the dinner went on. The evening eventually started winding down when dusk had settled over the village. You thought it would be rude to leave without Mira, so you waited patiently on the sidelines wanting to return to the hut. 

“How are you feeling?” 

Din leaned his shoulder against the wall behind you, his arms crossed and his head tilted to the side. You jumped, you hadn't even heard him coming towards you. He seemed amused at your reaction, letting out a huff that slightly jolted his shoulders.

“I’m fine,” You felt that same pull start in your chest. “Mira has taken very good care of me.”

“Good.”

He became silent, watching the clan mingle like you were. This was exactly what you had been hoping for, to be alone, to be able to talk with him, and ask all the things you had been pondering since your initial meeting. But now you felt so small, every word you had readied was lost on your tongue, swallowed by the intimidation you felt. He was the noblest warrior of his clan, strong and authoritative in his ways but he made your heart flutter in a way you didn't know could. It was suffocating, being around him but you craved it nonetheless.  
He moved to sit next to you, straddling the bench you sat on. You could feel him looking at you, but you didn't dare tear your gaze from in front of you. You felt your face flush all the way to the tips of your ears. He hadn’t said five words to you and you were already a mess.

“I should find Mira,” you broke the tension, hoping to escape so you could finally breathe again. “It's late.”

Before you could distance yourself he spoke, halting you in your tracks.

“I can return you to your hut,” he paused pushing himself to stand. He considered you for a moment as if to debate his next words. 

“If that's what you wish.”

—

“I haven’t seen you since your arrival.” It wasn't really a question, more of an observation. You turned to look at his helmet, still trained on the path in front of you.

“Mira forced me to break my isolation.” 

A huffed laugh came through his helmet, effectively melting some of the tension that had built up. Your own smile stretched across your lips, he still made you incredibly nervous but he at least had a sense of humor. 

You didn't exchange any more words, silence falling back over you both. It felt just a little different than before, the tension wasn't drawn so tight. A light airy feeling replaced the energy that flows between the two of you. You could feel your muscles relaxing just the slightest bit, the bubbling worry in your stomach replaced with a dull ache.

Your senses focused back on your surroundings, cool darkness had enveloped your path, lit only by the torches mounted against the huts. People still congregated in the street, groups exchanging wishes of sweet dreams as most of them prepared for sleep. As you passed, side by side with their leader, each person stopped to give a small bow. Some of their gazes lingered on you, not in a judgemental way, most of them just seemed curious in nature. It was probably odd, seeing some strange woman being escorted by the most respected man in their village. If he noticed their looks, he didn't make it known. 

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw a small flash of bright color, sticking out noticeably against the neutral tones of the earth. You stopped and tucked in between two of the homes lining your path home, was a small flower bed. Some of the buds had yet to bloom, the new petals poking through the green shell that encased them. Others were full and brilliant, ranging from every color under the sun. You kneeled down to gently caress the buds in the palm of your hand.

Din didn’t realize you had stopped at first. He noticed the absence of your footsteps and turned around, watching you admire the flowers. He walked closer to you, essentially blanketing you in his shadow. Like before, you failed to notice his presence behind you. 

“Sorry,” you apologized once you realized he was waiting for you. Standing up and brushing the dirt from your knees. You awkwardly clasped your hands together in front of you, waiting for him to respond. He stood still, completely static and it felt like a standoff of who would move next. You thought of saying something, anything to get him to act again but before you could he cut you off.

“You like…” He seemed to carefully consider his next words, in some ways it almost seemed meek the way the syllables rolled off his tongue. “Flowers?”

You turned your head to glance at the bed behind you. Realizing now how odd you must've looked, stopping to smell flowers like some child. You looked forward and he had yet to move still staring directly at you, at least that's what you assumed it was hard to tell with his visor.

“Yes, um…” Your mouth felt dry and tightened around your words. You know he didn't ask for an explanation but you gave one nonetheless, trying to ease your embarrassment.

“My mother used to have flowers on my home planet,” You turned your face down to your hands, rubbing your thumb at the juncture of two of your fingers. “I haven't seen any since the day I left...”

It had been a long time since you had thought of your old life. Ever since the war it had become painful to even entertain the good memories. Your parents had become ghosts of what they once were. Their faces were just flashes in your mind, reduced to the few reminders that stuck with you. The smells of cedar and earth reminded you of your father, his clothes always permeated with the smell of the outdoors. Sometimes you could recall how kind his eyes were, seeing a glimpse of them in your dreams. You remembered your mother’s flowers, how they grew during the warm season filling beds of green with vivid, swirling color.

“I didn’t realize they still grew.” You tried your best to keep the emotions these memories held from finding your face, but Din sensed them nonetheless. He hesitated for a moment before gesturing for you to follow him again. 

—

“Thank you, for walking with me,” you said turning to him with a small smile on your face as the hut came into your view.

“Of course.” He stopped just a few feet away from you, turning to mimic your position.

“Goodnight,” you said, turning and walking up the few steps of the porch to Mira’s home. 

“You never told me your name,” he said, causing you to stop just in front of the door, you turned back to face him.  
You told him, giving a slight smile at the end of your words. He parroted your name, climbing up the stairs becoming level with you again. He moved closer to your body, leaving just a few inches between your chests. You looked up into his visor, your reflection more noticeable with the close proximity of your bodies.

He repeated your name, his hands going for one of the necklaces resting against his chest. He lifted it away from him, bringing the necklace around your neck, the cool metal of the pendant resting just above your breasts. You looked between him and the mythosaur skull, the same one you saw plastered on nearly everything in the village. You wanted to say something, your mouth opening, and closing while trying to focus long enough to string a few words together.

“You’re so beautiful.” He leaned his arm against the door behind you, pinning you between him and the wood of Mira’s hut. His other hand came up to trace along the length of your neck, his knuckles stopping when they reached your chin.  
You felt like you were on fire, your blood running white-hot under your skin, leaving a blushed tint in its wake. You didn’t dare look up at him, afraid you’d melt under his gaze that seemed to bore straight through you. You kept your eyes fixated on the expansion of chest level with your eyes. 

“Have you thought about staying?” His fingers gripped your chin, bringing you to look directly at his visor.

“Stay?” You were a little taken back, your voice coming out as a squeak compared to his. “Here?”

“Yes, here.” He chuckled, his voice dropped mocking the whisper in your tone. A smile threatens the corners of your lips and you bite on the inside of your cheek to stop the spread. He thought it was entertaining, watching you become giddy under his attention. You turned to look just past his shoulder, willing the flush you felt on your face and neck to subside. You had wanted his attention and now you had it but you were failing miserably at being anything but at his mercy.

“Do you like it here?” He said sensing your hesitation, forcing you to focus on him again.

“Yes, of course.” It was true, you enjoyed your time. But to stay? What place did you have here? They had made you feel so welcome but you were an outsider and you had yet to offer any contribution to their way of life. You had felt better than you had in years. Like a familiar version of yourself had taken over again, replenishing the life you so desperately tried to find before. It felt invigorating but you knew it couldn't last forever, and with your injuries in the final stages of healing, you knew that time was coming to an end.

“Then stay.” His voice was firm but held a sort of gentleness that made your heart flip in your ribcage.

He grabbed your hand, leading your palm to rest in the middle of his chest. Your fingers instinctively spread over the warmth of his skin, he interlocked his fingers with yours, effectively trapping your hand behind his.

You couldn’t see his face, but it felt as if you were staring right into his soul. You imagined the depth and piercing look of his eyes. You imagined they were just like the rest of him, fierce and intriguing but with a softness hid behind them. Mesmerizing you and making you want nothing more than to fall deep in their hypnosis. You wanted to kiss him, to feel him against you, flesh and bone to be explored by your fingertips. You wanted to be encased totally by him, to drown in the warmth he exuded, to feel nothing but him for the rest of your days.

With a newfound boldness, you slipped your hand away from his slowly trailing down the center of his chest. The pads of your fingers moved over the toned muscle of his chest, doing exactly what you had daydreamed about since you met him. His skin was a beautiful tanned color with scars scattered, telling the story of his battles. You traced a few, fingers delicately moving across the raised skin. You felt his breath released from behind his helmet, so quiet you may have not noticed if it weren't for the rise and fall of his chest. You continued your movements, traveling down until you met the trail of hair that peeked out from his trousers. He abruptly grabbed your wrist, a groan filtering through to your ears. His grip was firm, stopping your actions but being careful not to hurt you.

“You should get some rest.” His voice was so low, gravelly, barely registering with the voice coder of his helmet. He released his grip, moving your hand back to your side. 

You were afraid you had fucked up, misreading him and crossing some forbidden line. Shame flooded your mind, causing your gaze to drift to your feet. He reached up to your face, pushing the hair that fell in your face back, revealing the timid look that fell on your features. He held his palm against your face for just a moment longer than necessary. As his hand fell from your face, you were back to staring into the darkness of his visor, surprised by the tenderness of his actions.

“Goodnight,” He whispered, turning back to walk down the steps, leaving you stunned and missing his warmth.

“Goodnight.”


	4. Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din makes his true intentions known and it’s a lot to take in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m having a lot of fun writing this story and I hope y’all are enjoying this as much as I am. Comments and feedback always appreciated! Enjoy💕
> 
> Original Au created by @magichandthings on tumblr

His lips were soft against your neck, dragging along the expanse of your throat. His warm hands held your waist, gently leaning you back until you settled against the soft grass beneath you. His body hovered over yours, you couldn't see his face thanks to the blindfold he tied around your eyes but you felt him watching you. You imagined his eyes were dark and intense, reflecting the years of fighting his Creed required of him, but also held a gentleness, something that came from deep within his person, the true reflection of his soul. When his gaze was focused on you, it was like he lit a fire under your skin, spreading further to consume you whole as his fingers grazed your face. 

You wished you could see him, fully open to you without the mask of his beskar helmet, but you wouldn't dare ask. His creed was too important, it was the foundation of his way of life and you couldn't ask him to break that in order to fill some selfish fantasy. But to be able to look at his face, to finally put a concrete image to what you had visualized so many times, you were certain it would set your heart alight. 

-

He had become a very persistent presence in your life since the night of the dinner. There usually wasn't a day when he didn't at least speak to you. Occasionally he brought you things: books to read, a new blanket of furs for your cot, and even a new tunic when you ripped your other one. At first you nearly refused it all, ashamed at the fact there wasn't much you could do to return his generosity. Nonetheless he was insistent, unrelenting in the fact the gifts were yours. Over the time you spent together you had become quite comfortable around him, enjoying his presence more with each visit.

He was just as attentive as Mira was, but there was something different to his actions. Every time you had accidentally brushed against him or made (what you assumed) was eye contact it felt like the air was heavy, the world blurred around the edges until there was nothing but the two of you. Din had a reoccurring ability to make you feel flustered and like you were the only other person on the planet. His words often left you lightheaded but always yearning for more, it was addicting to be around him.

Today had been no different. You had been helping Mira in the village when he appeared, asking you to accompany him. You two had taken walks together before, sort of making it a tradition since the first night he escorted you home. He had shown you some of the most beautiful parts of his home, each one coming with a retelling of legendary Mandalorians of the past. 

He also told you stories of his life, and it was just as fantastical as you had imagined it. He recounted the stories of his first battle, how he learned to fight, and even some of his parents. He inquired about some of the same things, listening intently to every word you spoke. At first you were reluctant to share anything about your past life, especially concerning your parents, the memories too painful to conjure up. He seemed to understand your hesitation, never pushing you to reveal what you weren’t comfortable telling. However the more you talked with him, the easier it became to disclose those parts of you that had been hidden away.

————

“My family was killed during the Empire’s siege of our planet,” you admitted, you’re voice trembling around the memories of their deaths. “I was just a young girl, and I've been on my own ever since.”

You looked up at him, waiting for his response. He didn’t say anything, instead reaching his hand up to cradle your face, brushing tenderly at the tears that were spilling down your cheek.

————

He had been uncharacteristically quiet the whole time you had been walking together. Both of you stopped at a clearing that opened up into a stream. Looking around you realized this was the furthest you had come from the village, you searched the treeline for the familiar silhouette of houses but found none, the forest too dense from this distance. You began to worry you had upset him until he pulled out the cloth that currently blinded you, asking if you trusted him. You did trust him, but you didn't have an inkling of what he was planning. When you felt the first ghost of his lips against your cheek, it took nearly all your strength to keep your knees from giving out. When his lips finally met yours you melted into his embrace, molding your body to his while his arms wrapped around your waist.

-

“You're so beautiful,” he whispered against the skin of your neck,his body coming to cage you between his chest and the ground beneath you.

“You keep saying that,” it came out somewhere between a gasp and a giggle, his breath causing goosebumps to erupt on your skin.

“And I mean it,” he countered as he peppered kissing in the juncture of your shoulder and neck. 

His fingers came up to move the collar of your tunic aside, revealing more of your skin to him. Your hands reached up to grab at his hair, twirling his soft, wavy locks between your fingers. He groaned at your touches, responding by gently sinking his teeth into the exposed skin of your shoulder.

“May I ask,” you sighed, finding it very hard to focus with his lips attached to your neck. “Why did you bring me here?”

“I wanted a moment alone with you,” he stated simply, moving his face away from your neck and hovering over you, his lips barely brushing against yours. You could feel the smirk that grew across his lips.

“Is that too much to ask?”

“Of course not,” you said, leaning up to capture his lips in a kiss. You mewled at his soft lips against yours. His hand cradled the back of your head as he deepened the kiss, his body pressing in between your legs. You felt his arousal through his pants, the pressure on your cunt making your head spin. You moan into his kisses, moving your hips against his, desperately seeking the friction you were craving. He broke the kiss with a breathy chuckle.

“So eager aren't we Cyar’ika?”

You could only shrug, the heat in your cheeks increasing tenfold. He nuzzled his nose into the side of your face, groaning as you slid your hand to trace along his chest. You grew bold in your movements, your hands exploring the length of his chest and back. He propped most of his weight on an elbow beside your head, while his other hand moved to grope at your hip. You raked your nails lightly through the muscles of his back, eliciting a moan from his lips. He squeezed your flesh, fingers tracing patterns down your thigh until he met the back of your knee, hooking it over his hip. He continued his path back up to your hip, this time pushing your skirts up along with his hand.

“Is this okay?” He asked, his voice low and breathy against your ear. You nodded, your voice catching in your throat as his hand drifted over the hem of your panties. His fingers pushed past the waistband, immediately going to feel the arousal dripping from your cunt. He hummed in appreciation, the rough pads of his fingers dragging up and down your slit, spreading your wetness and bumping your already stiffened clit. You sucked in a breath at the action, pulling your lips in between your teeth to try and silence yourself.

“I want to hear you sweet girl.” He growled with a nip to your ear, beginning the same trek of wet kisses down your throat from earlier.

He used the juices his fingers gathered to draw small circles on your sensitive bud. A soft moan tore through your lips at his rough and steady pace, the coils of pleasure tightening quickly at the pit of your stomach. He pulled away, his fingers leaving your center entirely, causing you to whine at the loss. Your vision was still dark, keeping you from seeing what he was doing. You heard him shuffling, repositioning his weight, and pulling his upper body away from you. He placed a hand on your thigh, that was the only clue that he hadn't left you entirely. You heard a wet sucking sound before his fingers returned to your cunt, dipping to tease your entrance.

“You taste just how I imagined.” His breath fanned just above your mound, his fingers squeezing the flesh of your thigh making sure you were spread wide for him. He groaned at the sight of your pussy, your flesh pink and swollen, glistening from your arousal. He slowly pushed his finger into your dripping entrance. Your legs tensed up momentarily, a gasp ripping through your mouth. You slowly began to relax as he cooed at you, telling you how beautiful you looked, how nice and warm you felt around his finger.

He added a second one, heightening the sensation and curling into your spongy flesh, hitting the most sensitive parts of your walls. Pulses of pleasure wafted through you, causing your back to arch into his touches. Whimpers bubbled up from your throat as you grind your hips into his hand, chasing the impending crash of your orgasm. He sped up the rate he was thrusting into you, somehow hitter deeper inside you. His free hand continued to grope at your thigh and moved to your tummy, anchoring onto you so hard he left little marks, sure to blossom into bruises in the coming days.  
As if he hadn't surprised you enough already, he lowered his face directly in front of your dripping cunt, blowing gentle puffs of air on your clit . Without warning he gave you an experimental lick, your whole body seized up for a moment, your fingers moving to grip his hair to encourage him.

“You like that?” He mouthed into your pussy, his tongue continuing to tease.

“Yes!” You let a nearly inhuman noise escape from your mouth, spurring him on further.

He sucked the swollen bud between his lips and you saw stars from behind the blindfold. He kept his steady pace of fucking you with his fingers, rubbing against the spot inside you that made your hips jerk up at him. His tongue alternated between quick flicks and kisses and giving you long slow sucks that had your legs trembling around his head. 

You felt the coil of your belly growing inexplicably tight, the pulse emanating from your core becoming stronger and spreading through your body and to the tips of your fingers. You tugged on his hair harshly, giving him the sign you were getting close. He hummed against your cunt, going to wrap his lips completely around your clit and drinking you in like he was a man starved. Your orgasm snapped, shooting pleasure straight up your spin. Your body grows rigid as waves crash over you, your pussy pulsing around Din’s fingers. Your entire being turning into jelly as you ride the high of your release.

Din doesn't relent in his minstrations, milking you dry of any pleasure left in your body. When you went limp and your fingers lost their grip on his hair he slowed down, removing his fingers from you gently and giving a final kiss to your cunt. He leaned over you again, his lips finding yours and pulling you into a breathless kiss. You could taste yourself, his juices costing his lips and chin. You moaned at the thought, your hand coming to cup the side of his face, forcing him to nuzzle into your face (not that he minded).

“Is that what you planned when you asked me to come with you?” You asked once you caught your breath, a grin spreading across your lips.

“Not exactly,” he admitted. “Are you disappointed?”

You shook your head, arms coming up to wrap around his neck, bringing him even closer to you. He stayed buried in your neck, his nose nestling against you as his lips gave you tender kisses. Your hand found its way back into his hair, combing gently through the tousled locks, trying to smooth them back down after your harsh treatment. He was incredibly hard against your thigh, giving you a surge of confidence as you reached for his buckle. He grabbed your wrist, bringing your knuckles up to his lips, he softly gave each one a kiss then moved your hand to cradle his face.

“Not this time sweet girl.” 

-

“We should probably head back,” he muttered reluctantly, after what felt like an eternity. “People will start to wonder if we're gone for much longer.”

He peeled himself away from you, grabbing the ends of your skirt and replacing it over your legs. You leaned up, reaching out for him to help you, hands fumbling through the air until you found him again. He pulled you up to stand flush against him, giving you a moment to balance on your unsteady legs. He bent down to the ground to pick up something, you heard a hiss and click of metal before he pulled the blindfold off your brow. You blinked a few times, your eyes adjusting to the light peeking through the trees. He came into focus in front of you, his helmet tilted in concentration as he put on his gloves. He looked up at you, catching you red-handed staring at him. He pulled you against him by your hips and lowered his helmeted forehead against yours. You keened under his affection, eyes slipping closed as you savored his touches.

“Come on,” he said, pulling away from you and moving to walk back. You watched him walk for a few paces, your legs stiff underneath you, and refusing to budge. He turned at your absence beside him.

“What's wrong?”

You didn't answer him, unable to articulate the cluster of thoughts that we're racking your brain.

“Cyar'ika?” he pleaded again as he walked towards you, his hand came up to push back some of the hair from your face. You reached up and grabbed at the Mythosaur that still rested on your chest.

You hadn't taken it off since he gave it to you, understanding it probably held a great significance to him. If you had learned anything while living with the clan, it was that the Mandalorians had a purpose for everything they did. While you had forgotten to ask him specifically why it was given to you, all the other villagers seemed to understand its purpose. You had noticed an increasing number of people looking your way when you walked through the village, but no one voiced any question that had graced their faces. You tried asking Mira but she never gave you a straight answer.

————

“He gave this to you?” she reiterated, wanting to make sure she understood you completely. 

“Yes,” you answered, giving Mira a moment to continue. When she didn't respond, you tried to prompt her again. “Everyone keeps staring at it.”

Mira finally pointed it out after the first few days you wore it, asking where you got it from. Her entire demeanor changed when you told her Din had given it to you.  
“As they should,” was her only reply.

————

It was like he could read your thoughts, sensing the impending question that was forming on your tongue.

“I gave it to you for a reason.”

“But what does it mean?”

You hoped he understood what you were really asking. As much as you loved spending time with him, the whole situation confused you. His attention wasn't unwanted but it all felt like a whirlwind. A little over a month ago you were living alone on a desolate planet trying to earn enough money to survive; now your life had been entirely reinvented in a matter of weeks. For the first time since you lost your family, you had felt almost content with life. Din and Mira had become the closest thing to home you felt in a long time. The initial attraction you had found for him grew stronger each day, you blossomed with heat and emotion you couldn't quite pin down at the very thought of him. 

“Didn’t I make it obvious?” He said with a tilt of his head.

“Well, no.” Maybe you were being an idiot, at least that is how you felt as you peered back at his dark visor. He stepped closer to you, forcing you to crane your neck to look up at him.

“I want you to marry me.”

That was not what you were expecting.

Your brain was short-circuiting and trying desperately to catch up to the storm of emotions that was stirring in your chest. You became increasingly flustered the more he stood there, just watching and waiting for a response. 

“Marriage?” It was all you could come up within the end, every other thought dying on your tongue the more you entertained the idea.

“Yes,” he moved till there was almost no space left between your bodies. His visor dipped down to the necklace he gifted you then back up to meet your gaze. 

“Marry me.”

It wasn't a demand, but his words were firm and confident. You couldn't even begin to think, completely overwhelmed by the bomb he just dropped into your lap.

“You don’t have to answer now.” He sensed your hesitation, it wasn't an easy question. As much as your heart ached at the idea of being with him, eternally bonded to this man that stole your breath from your very lungs, the thought petrified you. 

“Think about it.”

-

You did think about it.

You thought about it the entire walk back to the village, through dinner with Mira, and still debated internally as you tried to sleep. Mira had noticed your silence, she usually waited for you to initiate the conversation; but she got impatient.

“Alright, what's wrong?” She asked, lounged out on her cot parallel to you.

“He asked me to marry him.” You whispered turning your head to face her, knowing it was pointless to try and deflect the conversation. 

“What did you say?” She asked, her tone tentative.

You sat up in bed, your blankets pooling in your lap. You turned your face away from her, afraid the dam holding your emotions in check would burst. Tears were forming in your eyes, for what reason you weren't sure but they came nonetheless.

“I didn't say anything.”

She got up from her spot, moving quietly to sit at the end of your cot. The only source of light came from the window above your bed, bathing the both of you in a blue hue as you sat in silence.

“If there is one thing I know of Din Djarin,” she started grabbing your attention from the corner of the wall that suddenly had become so interesting. Her warm eyes bore into yours, her hands came up to grab yours giving them a gentle squeeze.

“He is a man of great integrity, and if he asked you to wed him he will honor your wishes,” she leaned in closer to you, her voice softening. “No matter the outcome.”

Her words were comforting but did nearly nothing to stop the emotion that had built up from tumbling out. A fresh wave of tears spilt over, wetting your face and running all the way down to your neck.

“Do you want to marry him?” She asked, always getting straight to the point.

“Of course.” 

“Then why the tears?”

You took a moment to consider her words, debating on telling her; afraid if you considered them out loud they would come true.

“Before I met you, I was on my own.” You had talked about your parents with Mira before, she didn't need to ask to know they were long gone.

“Ever since they were taken,” you paused, swallowing hard, finally admitting your fears to her. “No one has ever stayed, no one has ever wanted me to stay.”

You shrugged, pulling your hands from her grip to wipe at your eyes. Your voice was barely registering, becoming thick with the grief laced in your words.

“No one has ever become this close to me and it terrifies me.”

You started to feel exhausted, the events of today settling and causing your eyes to feel heavy. Mira moved off the bed for a moment, coming back to offer you a small cloth to wipe your eyes and face with. You took it, dabbing at the moisture that was still in your eyes and dragging it along your cheeks to dry them. Mira still didn't speak as she sat back down on the edge of the bed. She grabbed one of your hands again, the action giving you a sense of comfort.

“Maybe it was a mistake coming here” you admitted.

“We both know that’s a lie.” Mira scoffed at you, seeing right through the facade you were trying to build. 

“Do you always have to be so blunt?” You asked with a smile gracing your lips.

“Absolutely.” She teased.

The two of you were surrounded by silence again, just sitting together as the heaviness of your previous mood lifted. Mira spoke up eventually, answering a question that had been brewing since Din had revealed his intentions to you.

“No matter what you decide you will always have a home here, with the clan.”


	5. Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Din become a little distant with time and emotion weighing heavy on your shoulders, luckily your able to find your way back to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sigh*........I missed Clan Leader Din. This had been the most enjoyable chapter to write, I love me some tender Mando stuff. (I put a little note at the end because I didn’t want to spoil anything). Enjoy💕
> 
> Original AU by @magichandthings on Tumblr  
> There's more to see on my Tumblr: auty-ren

“Try again.”

This was getting frustrating. Not because Mira was a very strict teacher, or even because she was drilling you in the middle of the night when you both should've been asleep. Your frustrations were mainly rooted in the fact you were trying very hard to get it right, but each time you even tried to utter a word in the alien tongue it was like your mind went blank and any instinct you had of comprehension was thrown out the window. 

It didn't help that you were tired, exhaustion from the day seeping into your bones and making your eyes heavy with sleep. But Mira refused to let up until you showed an improvement, which didn't help your rising irritation. She meant well but her teaching style was methodical in a way that was unfamiliar to you, you assumed it was because she was raised by a warrior Creed, discipline ran deep in her people.

“Take a breath, do it again.”

You couldn't complain too much about your current situation, it was your own doing that caused it. When you asked Mira to help you learn some basic Mando’a, you didn't expect her to have such a thorough regimen on how to learn it, or for her to immediately start your lessons. 

But then again, you shouldn't have expected any less.

“Mira, I don't think-” she cut you off before you could say anything else.

“You're doing better, try again.”

You close your eyes, letting a deep sigh out through your nose. It wasn't right to get irritated at Mira, you knew this, but right now she was bearing the brunt of the bitterness you felt. It didn't seem to phase her really, you were probably the equivalent of an angry Ewok in her eyes. As always, she was patient with you.

“Let’s start from the beginning, fair enough?”

Fair enough.

You gave her a nod, listening while she recited the first few words of your lesson.

“Adate. People.  
Ade. Children, Sons, Daughters.  
Verd. Warrior, Soldier.  
Alor. Leader, Chief.”

You took a deep breath, focusing hard on the pronunciation of each word. You stumbled, inwardly cringing each time a syllable was uttered wrong. You backtracked each time, which seemed to please Mira.

“Not perfect, but getting better.”

-

“Mira, can I ask you a question?”

“Always,” she said around a mouthful of the apple she had just bit into.

You held your own apple between your hands, rubbing your thumbs back and forth on the bright yellow-green skin. You shifted it's weight from one palm to the next, trying to find the right words to express what you were thinking. Mira quirked an eyebrow at your delima, jokingly rolling her eyes as she prodded you to continue.

“How come you're allowed to take your helmet off?”

“Why do you ask?”

You didn't want to admit your question stemmed from the fact that just a week ago, Din had blindfolded you, so he could bury his face in between your legs on the forest floor. You were very close with Mira, you adored her company and her friendship, but some things were probably best left unsaid.

“No particular reason.”

She shrugged, not entirely convinced by your lie but she thankfully let it slide.

“The rules of the Mandalore are different depending on which clan you belong to, ours happens to be more relaxed than some.”

She continued as the two of you walked down the main pathway that leads to dinner, tossing the core of her finished apple somewhere into the woods.

“As long as I am in the presence of my clan, I may remove it. It's different depending upon what rank you hold within the clan, some are never permitted to remove their helmet.”

Your heart sank to your stomach at the realization. You had been holding on to a glimmer of hope that one day Din could reveal his face to you. You concocted so many daydreams of what you thought he looked like, images danced across your imagination but did nothing to sate the desire to really look at him.

“Why haven't you asked him yourself?”

“I was afraid it was rude.”

Of course, Mira knew exactly what you were getting at. Even after the time you had spent on this planet, some customs of the Mandalore escaped you. Mira had become a mentor of sorts, teaching you about their customs, and more importantly, giving you lessons in Mando'a.

“I doubt there's much you could say that would offend him.” She said bluntly, her eyes glinting mischievously in the morning sun.

Of all the times Mira was straightforward, she liked to dance around anything that involved Din Djarin. You knew it was just her way of teasing you. She laughed at the way your face heated up, you threw a glare in her direction that came off far too sheepish.

“You're incredibly timid for someone who has the most powerful man in the covert wrapped around your finger.”

-

Mira's smile beamed as she laughed along with her friends at the dinner table. You didn't hear a word of whatever story triggered their laughter, your mind racing far too fast to comprehend anything that they were saying.

It had been a week and you still haven't given him an answer. The fact you had barely even seen him since your little rendezvous in the woods, only made the dread that settled in your stomach worse.

You fiddled with the beskar hung around your neck, rubbing your fingers along the cool edges of the mythosaur as you tried to ground yourself. It seemed like there wasn't a moment that your thoughts drifted to Din, he was comforting in a way you couldn't quite explain. But as the days dragged on, and you were nowhere closer to finding an answer for him, it made the anxiety in your stomach churn.

You pushed around the vegetables on your plate, silently stewing over the fact you had lost your appetite. You felt so exhausted from your constant worrying and longed to go home and forget about all of it, even if it was just for a few hours. Mira’s voice pulled you away from your thoughts.

You probably looked dumbfounded, staring at her and her friends that had caught you daydreaming. She repeated your name, making sure you were actually giving her your attention

“We're going to practice our sparring, would you like to come?”

“No, that's alright.”

“Have other plans?” A voice came from across the table, cocky in a way that left a bad taste in your mouth.

It was a taunt, something you usually expected from Mira but coming from the beskar covered man in front of her it felt less inviting. In fact, it infuriated you, it lit a fire deep inside of you and it took every ounce of resolve you had not to lash out at him. It didn't help matters that the rest of his companions seemed to share that same sentiment, snickering at his comment as they continued to eat. 

Maybe it was because your nerves were already on edge that your mind was reeling on the offensive side of things. Or maybe the smirk that spread across his lips as he eyed at your necklace was what irritated you. 

You tightened your grip on the pendant, glaring in his direction from your seat diagonal of him. How dare he make such assumptions about you or his leader, you thought Mandalorians would have more respect than that. Either way, you hated his arrogance, thinking he had gotten under your skin and flustered you in front of everyone. You felt Mira tense up, coming to your rescue and intending to spit insults in their direction. 

Before she could say anything, you decided to retort.

“No, actually, I would just like to get away from the present company.”

You didn’t remember his name but he sat with you for dinner on more than one occasion, you had even exchanged a few words. He had seemed to be a bit of a brute, and it was obvious now from the way he spoke to you, insinuating such things that he knew nothing about. You felt your face heat up as you stood, gathering the plate in front of you as you tried to keep composure.

“Maybe some other time.”

-

The trek back to your home was quiet, finally giving you some time to breathe as you wandered through the streets, intent on getting home but taking in the comfortable silence that surrounds you. Your eyes were turned to the ground, watching the stone vanish beneath your feet as you walked. The skies were filled with orange-pink rays that filtered through the trees, casting the homes of the clan in a glowing hue.

It was peaceful and put a temporary stop on the worries that plagued your mind, even the recent altercation with Mira’s brute friend seemed to simmer away from the forefront of your mind. For a moment, there was just you and the beauty of the place you had learned to call home, you almost felt content.

You turned down onto a smaller path, picking up your pace since you knew the hut was only a short distance from here. You perked up slightly at the sound of voices coming closer, the gleam of Din’s familiar helmet catching your attention. You stopped for a moment, watching as his visor turned towards you. His demeanor changed completely, his arms uncrossing from his chest as he stood a little taller. He gave a short command to the other Mandalorian he had been talking to, ignoring any reply they gave as he turned to walk in your direction.

You had really missed him.

Your heart fluttered in your chest as you watched him stalk towards you, his focus solely trained on you. He stopped just a few feet in front of you, his helmet tilting slightly as he took in your form.

“Everything alright?” You asked, gesturing to the rifle strapped across his chest.

“Always, Cyar’ika.”

He was tired, his voice had an edge that was much rougher than normal. No matter how much he tried to hide it, you saw the way his shoulders tensed slightly, filled with exhaustion that was hard to miss. You wanted to reach out, to hold onto him, and watch as the tension melted away from his body.

But you didn't. 

“I have to go.” You spoke lowly, your eyes training on the ground as you moved to walk past him.

“I’ll walk with you.”

He was so thoughtful, and your heart ached at his express desire to make sure you were safe. You had left him waiting long enough, and he deserved an answer but you weren’t ready to face him, not yet. The longer you stood there, staring up into the dark visor of his helmet, the tighter your stomach twisted into painful knots. 

“That’s okay,” You tried your best to sound convincing, hoping he didn’t see how nervous you were becoming.

You stepped away, keeping your gaze trained forward as you forced yourself to keep moving. He didn't argue, letting you go and distance yourself from him.

You didn't see the way his shoulders sagged at the sight of you walking away.

-

You fought to catch your breath as your eyes shot open, finding nothing but the dark walls of your home starting back at you.

It was a dream.

At least, that's what you thought. You looked around in the dim light and confirmed that you were alone, Mira had yet to return and her cot sat undisturbed across for yours. It was late, any fading embers of the sun that were present when you first arrived home were gone, the only source of light being the low glow of the moon from your window.

It had to have been a dream.

But it felt real, so true and absolute that you still weren't convinced it didn't actually happen. It felt like a hurricane of emotion had swept over your entire being and you were behind to pick up the pieces. Left to decipher what was real and what was a concocted result of your restlessness.

You ran your hands over your face, trying to remember the details as concretely as possible. The dream had been so vivid and alive, but now that your consciousness was starting to take over you had to strain to remember any of what happened.

You remember warmth.

A feeling that seeped deep into your bones, radiating from your chest until you felt hot to the touch. You still felt it in the aftermath, bathing you in fervor and threatening to burn you up. You threw off the sheets that still covered you, welcoming the cool air that kissed your skin.  
Someone was with you.

You remember their soft touches, strong hands gripping your skin with gentleness as if you would break under their caresses. Moments of beautiful tanned skin flashed in your memory, firm and pliable as you ran your fingers over it. You had mapped the expanse, tracing over every scar and freckle that Din's body.

You dreamt of Din.

His hands had wandered your body, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. He had kissed you just like he had in the woods, full of heart and passion that had left your nerve-ends tingling with electricity. He claimed your mouth and body with a ferocity that set your soul on fire. He had encased you, trapping you beneath him as he thrust into you, his cock splitting you open while he ground himself into you.

You mewled as you recalled the feeling.

Your entire lower half was aching, begging for attention as your thighs squeezed together. You felt a slickness at your center as you unknowingly rocked your hips back and forth, seeking friction to ease the mounting pressure on your clit. 

You looked around once more to assure yourself that you were alone, and your fingers slipped underneath the band of your underwear trying in vain to recreate the sensation of his touch.

Your mind was still cloudy, but you focused hard on how he had felt, the lines between dream and reality blurring in your sleep-addled state. You remember the stretch of his fingers as they plunged inside of you, his tongue as he lapped at your swollen bud, his weight seated against you while he rutted his hips, the grind of his pubic bone sending electric shocks through you as he pushed himself inside you.

“Din.”

You called out to him as if speaking his name would conjure him at your side. You were overwhelmed with memories of him, your senses burning white-hot as you chased your oblivion. 

‘You taste just how I imagined.’

You whined at the memory of his voice, deep and rough as he reveled in the way your arousal tasted around his fingers. He had thought of you, what you would be like in the most intimate circumstances and the notion spurred you on even further. The pleasure in your core spreads like wildfire as you grind your hips into your hand. You imagined how blissful his face would look, twisted in pleasure as he emptied himself inside you, claiming your body as his. You bite onto the palm of your free hand, covering your mouth as moans poured from your lips. You throbbed as the coil in your belly finally snapped, coating your hand in your own juices.

You went limp all at once, your bones turning to jelly while aftershocks of your orgasm pulsed through you. You turned on your side, pulling the blankets to tuck back under your chin. You heard Mira's voice outside, faint as she joked with her friends just beyond the threshold of the main door, but you couldn't be bothered.

You drifted off again to the thought of Din’s arms wrapped around you.

-

“I've been looking for you.” 

You nearly jumped right out of your skin at the sound of his voice, your hand came up to feel the thumping of your heart underneath your fingertips.

He found you, sitting in the same clearing he had brought you to just a few days ago, sitting idly as you played with some of the grass at your feet. You thought the little secluded spot was a perfect get-away, far enough from everyone that you could be alone, but not so far that you'd be unable to find your way back. Which is why you had spent most of the afternoon here, retracing the steps you originally walked when he was at your side. 

You squinted a little as you looked at him, his form cast in patchy shadows from the light of the afternoon sun. He glowed from the few specks of light that graced his skin and you tried not to stare so hard as he settled next to you.

You rubbed anxiously at the joints of your fingers, stealing glances at him from your peripheral. You couldn't read a single emotion from him, your eyes were only greeted by the emotionless stare of his beskar helmet. It took some navigation but you felt it was easier to Din, his mannerism had become very apparent and you had practically memorized what each of them meant. But now he was stoic, rigid, and unrelenting and it was driving you insane. The tension between the two of you was becoming unbearable, there was so much you knew needed to be said and it ate away at you. He finally decided to break it.

“I know that I've been very….” He spoke quietly and hesitated to finish, his words heavy and daunting as they rolled from his tongue.

“Forward with you, and I'm sorry if it has upset you.”

“You didn't upset me.” 

It wasn't a lie, none of this was upsetting. You adored him more than you cared to admit and guilt swept over you at the thought of him worrying because of you. You never wanted to hurt him, that was the exact thing you had been avoiding this whole time. He had become everything to you, but you couldn't let yourself be consumed by him. If you bore yourself to him the way Din had done to you, it would be your ending, you would fall violently into everything that was him and it terrified you. Even though it was everything that you wanted.

“I haven't been fair to you, and I'm sorry.”

Your voice was thick, laced with emotions that you hoped he would understand. Tears were brimming in the corners of your eyes, and your lip trembled. You turned your face away from him, willing yourself not to finally break in front of him.

“There's no need to apologize, Cyar'ika.” He scooted closer to you, gently gripping your chin as he turned your face towards his. You felt the piercing gaze from behind his visor, he emitted nothing but love and understanding as he stared at you.

You didn't say anything, just shifting your body until your head rested on his chest, just below his pauldron. He welcomed you, moving his arm to wrap around your shoulders, enveloping you in his gentle warmth. The smell of cedar and leather flooded your senses, accompanied by something that could only be described as him. You tried to burn the scent to your memory, smiling softly as you inhaled deeply into the skin of his neck.

-

“What's on your mind, sweet girl?”

Hours had passed while you laid in his arms, content in just enjoying the presence of one another. The beautiful bright sky had grown dark and the sound of nature around you stilled as the world went to sleep. 

You had shifted positions some time ago, Din pushing you to lay on your back while he leaned over you, his arm tucked under your head for support. He played gingerly with the stray locks of your hair, brushing them from your face as he looked down at you.

“How beautiful your eyes probably are.”

“Is that all?” He chuckled, his hand cupping the side of your face.

“How much I want to kiss you.”

He titled his head slightly, and he was silent for a moment. His only movements being the swipe of his thumb against your cheek, sweeping across the already dried tears that stained your cheek.

“Close your eyes, and don't open them until I say.”

Your heart swelled at his words, your pulse quickening as a heat spread across your face. You remember the last time he took off his helmet, you were in a very similar position in fact, and it was exciting. You squeezed your eyes shut and bit the inside of your cheek, sitting up slightly so he could move his arm out from under you. He pulled away with a laugh, amused by how eager you were. 

He was only gone for a moment before you felt his warmth return to you, his bare hands traveling down your arms until they gripped your wrists. He held them gently in his palms, tracing gentle circles over your pulse point as he pulled them closer. He brought them to rest on his cheeks, the light stubble of his face tickling your fingertips. He leaned over you to plant a soft kiss on your lips, lingering for just a moment before he pulled away, his nose brushing lightly against yours.

You were a little impatient.

You wrapped your arms around his neck, crashing your lips against his as you pulled him closer until all of his weight rested on you. He smiled against you, his lips moving against yours as you drank him in, devouring him whole while your nails raked through his hair. You pulled his lip in-between your teeth, giving him an experimental tug and he moaned into your mouth. He pulled away to pepper kisses down the side of your face, his lips trailing until he met the edge of your jaw, nipping at the skin as you gasped.

No matter how breathless you felt, nothing would compare to how enamored he left you with his next sentence, whispered against the swell of your neck.

“I love you.”  
.  
.  
.  
A/N pt.2: I just wanted to clarify that the jakcass i described at dinner is NOT Paz Visla. That big, blue boy will be making an appearance later.


	6. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira works to speed things up between you and Din, that is until he admits he must leave for a while. Even with a negative force looming close by, a decision is made that will change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: If you’ve been following this story then you might remember a ‘preview’ I first posted for feedback purposes before I decided I wanted to write the full story. The preview worked as kind of a rough draft for this entire series, so a lot had changed since I originally published it. Just wanted to explain that little bit. 
> 
> I’m so excited for this y’all have no idea. I feel like a good chunk of this chapter is just reader and Din making heart eyes at each other but I’ve loved every second of it. I have a second author’s note at the bottom because I didn’t want to spoil anything. Enjoy💕 (original au created by @magichandthing on tumblr) 
> 
> Also, y’all ever shot a bow and arrow? It’s really cool but also hurts like fucking hell if you hit your forearm.

“I love you.”  
He was devouring you, consuming you whole with the kiss of his lips. His touch was like fire as he grazed his mouth over your neck, sucking the skin in-between his teeth and leaving gentle marks that blossomed underneath him.  
“I love you.”  
He echoed the words into your skin like a prayer, your ears rushing with blood as your body reacted to his touch. You squeezed your eyes painfully closed, afraid you would accidentally open them and ruin the spell the two of you had fallen under.  
“Are you paying attention?” Mira’s voice cut through your sleepy haze.

Your eyes shot open, Mira’s shadow saving you from the brightness of the morning sun. She leaned over you, her silhouette cast in a gentle glow as she offered her hand. You took it and she pulled you to stand on wobbly legs, your muscles aching from sitting in the hard ground. 

“You could at least pretend to be interested.” She teased you, letting her bag fall off her shoulders until it hit the ground with a small thud.

It was so early, the sun had barely risen over the horizon, golden rays peering over the tree line that made it hard to focus around the squint of your eyes. 

“What are we doing out here anyway?” You huffed in response, your breath visible as a gentle puff of air from the chill. 

“Pay attention.” She quipped over her shoulder as she stepped off the dirt path that had led you here.

She walked further into the open field, moving with the grass that had been cut into rows that trailed to the other side of the clearing. She stood at the end of one of the rows, loading an arrow into the string of her bow. She pulled it back until the tail rested near her cheek, the cord stretching taut as it filled with tension. Your eyes followed the arrow as it flew from her grip, the head of it lodging in the center of a target carved into a tree, one of the many that lined the edge of the field.

It was a shooting range.

“You drug me out of bed to show off?”

She ignored your comment, but the smirk that split across her lips said she had heard you. She pulled another arrow from the quiver strapped across her chest and held it out to you.

“You try.”

She traded the bag in your arms for the bow she held in her hand. You looked down at the wooden handle as your fingers wrapped around it. The bow was old, the carving at the grip worn away by steady use, but it was still beautiful. Intricate little designs lined both the limbs, foreign symbols, each individually unique to the next, etched into the deep-colored cedar. It had lived a long life, and it was probably very precious to Mira, it felt almost shameful to carry it in your inexperienced hands.

“It’s a bit old school, but I prefer it that way,” Mira commented, coming to stand closer to you and press the arrow into your free hand.

“I don’t think-”

“Stop,” she interrupted you.

“You're never too old to learn. Try it.”

-

“You find this entertaining?”

“A little bit.”

You rolled your eyes at her smirk, bending down to pick up another arrow from the pile on the ground. You had been at the range for a while now, the sun had moved higher in the sky, and felt less intense against your face. There were a few other villagers who had joined you in practice, most of them children, which didn’t help the rising embarrassment you felt for not being able to hit the tree, let alone the target. 

Take a breath, try again.  
Mira didn’t even have to speak them, you could hear the words echoing in your mind, it was practically routine from how much they were used. 

You released a heavy sigh, squaring out your shoulders, and focusing hard on the target in front of you. You pulled the string of the bow with a little more force than necessary, determination clouding any meekness you felt about the weapon in your hand. You released it, and with all the force you had put behind your pull, the string smacked against your exposed forearm, a deep, stinging pain prickling at your skin. You yelped from the surprise of it, nearly dropping the bow as your hand came up to smooth over the injured skin, tears stinging in your eyes.

“Well,” Mira stood beside you, giving a glance to your arm as she cocked her head to the side. “At least you hit it.”

You looked up and saw the bright red tip of your arrow sticking out from the trunk of the tree, about three feet higher than where you had been aiming. No matter how satisfying it was to see your accomplishment, you still felt ridiculous, your fingers rubbing furiously at the growing bruise that was forming on your arm.

“She did much better than I did on my first try.”

You turned to find Din standing where Mira had been, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched your impromptu lesson.

“If she keeps this up, she may just have to come with you next year, Din Djarin.” Mira teased, her shoulder bumping into yours playfully as she took the bow from your hands. She traded places with Din, sitting down next to the pile of your belongings as he walked closer to you.

“What is she talking about?”

He grabbed your injured arm, turning it to get a better look as hummed, seemingly ignoring your question. He untied one of the fabric wraps that covered his arms, using the maroon colored strip of fabric to temporarily bandage your forearm. You watched as he wrapped your wound, his touches gentle and careful not to irritate your skin. He secured it tightly with a knot before he answered you.

“I will be leaving tomorrow with the rest of the Ver’gebuir, for a hunt.” He admitted.

“How long will you be gone?”

“Two weeks, at least.”

He reached out to you, his hand tracing up and down your arm in a comforting manner. You looked up at him through your lashes, trying to hide the disappointment you felt.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“I’m sorry.”

-

He promised you today, that it could be just the two of you as he grabbed your hand, leading you back to the village. You walked alongside him, your fingers still intertwined with his as you leaned into him, your head resting on the furs that covered his shoulder. Nothing was said for a while, both of you content in the feeling of each other’s presence. 

You pulled away from him slightly, moving to run your fingers along the tall grass that lined your path, smiling at the way it tickled your skin. You felt him staring at you, not a harsh or intense gaze but something gentle that ached in your chest as you looked back at him. Neither of you dared to move, the only thing that passed through your mind was the night you shared just a few days ago.  
-  
“What’s on your mind, sweet girl?”  
“How beautiful your eyes probably are.”  
-  
“Do you enjoy living here, Cyar’ika?” He broke the silence, his voice soft as he whispered to you.

“I do,” you admitted, your eyes breaking away from his for only a moment. “It’s beautiful here, you’ve shown me so many wonderful things.” 

“There’s so much more to see.” He pressed his forehead to yours, something you found him doing more often when you were alone. He brushed his knuckles across your cheek, knocking away the stray hair that fell into your face.

“I want to give it all to you, Cyar’ika.”

“Is that my name?” Your question was genuine, something you had been wondering about since he first called you that. You blinked up at him, your faces so close you could see the detailed reflection of yourself in the shine of his beskar. Your voice became sheepish when he didn’t answer you right away, your face growing hot when you realize how silly you probably sounded. “You never call me by my name, you always call me Cyar'ika. I had just assumed it's what my name means in Mando’a.”

He chuckled deep in his chest, bringing his hands up to cup the sides of your face. You couldn’t help the smile that graced your lips at the sound of his laughter.

“Something like that.” 

-

You hummed at the feeling of warmth that spread over your skin, feather-light touches that tickled over your arms and put a smile across your lips. You felt a strong arm wrap around your middle, pulling your back closer into his chest as he nuzzled his nose against your shoulder.

“I’m sorry to wake you, Cyar’ika.” He pressed kisses along your exposed skin. “I wanted more time with you.”

You opened your eyes to find that it was still dark outside, barely anything could be seen through the hints of the early morning sun that peeked over the horizon. You leaned into his embrace, your eyes slipping closed as you grabbed a hold of his hand at your waist, rubbing gently across the skin of his knuckles.

You had decided to stay with him, following him back to his home after spending nearly every second with him during the day, hoping time would slow so you could have just a few more hours together. You remember laying down with him, your hands searching blindly for him in the dark, his arms eventually wrapping around you as you shared sweet kisses in between conversation.

You must have fallen asleep.

“I’m sorry.” You mumbled lazily, your mind still hazy with sleep.

“For sleeping?” You felt his face split into a grin as he nuzzled deeper into your neck, his lips tickling the sensitive skin.

You turned around to face him, his arms pulling you tighter to his chest, one coming around your waist and the other slipping under your head for support. You tucked your head under his chin, your fingers drawing gentle circles over his collarbone as he kissed your temple.

“We could’ve had more time.”

You knew he would have to leave soon, the low light that seemed to grow brighter with every passing second being a reminder of that fact. He only hummed in response, the rumble of his chest loud against your ear. Your eyes slipped closed again, your body melting in his arms as he played with the ends of your hair.

You would’ve fallen asleep again if he hadn't moved you in his arms. He pulled his arm out from under you, laying your head back to rest on the pillows, as his other hand came up to cup your face.

“Cyar’ika, I have to know.” 

You blinked up at him, his silhouette barely visible in the darkness of his room as he leaned over you, shadowing you from any light that peeked through the window behind him. You couldn’t see his face but you felt the worry behind his words, your heart thrumming in anticipation for what he had to say.

“Have you thought about my offer?”

His breath fanned across your cheek, his lips pressing a soft kiss to your lips as a smile pulled at the corners of your mouth.

“Yes, I have.”

“And?”

“I accept.” 

You pulled him into another kiss, his mouth molding into yours as you savored the taste of him on your tongue. He caged you beneath him, your senses filling with the familiar smell of his skin as he held you close to him. He groaned at the feeling of your hands in his hair, twirling the curls at his neck between your fingers. You pulled away to catch your breath for a moment, the words slipping through your lips in a breathless whisper.

“I love you, Din Djarin.”

His lips attached to your neck with a ferocity that had you gasping his name. He murmured promises into your skin, his lips trailing kisses down to your chest that turned into deep marks. He promised to love and protect you, to care for you. He promised to burn the galaxy to ash if it meant you’d be warm.

“As soon as we’re together again,” He nearly growled the sound hollowing your chest as he nipped at your jaw. “I’m going to make you mine, Cyar’ika.”

-

It was a lot harder to watch Din Djarin leave than you had expected.

He explained what the hunt was, a rite of passage, a ceremony for the younglings who had finally come of age.

“That is why it is so important, the Verd’goten allows them to take their place among our people.”

After everything that you had finally admitted, the promises whispered to you in the early morning hours, you wanted to beg him to stay. But you wouldn’t dare be so selfish to ask him, even though part of you knew he would do it for you. His people needed their leader, and no matter how much you hated it you wouldn’t stand in his way. You stood by Mira as you watched him leave, followed by the group of warriors, Ver’gebuir that would help mentor the younglings, with tears stinging at your eyes.

“We’ll return before you know it. Cyar’ika.”

You replayed his final promise to you over and over in your head and knew the words to be true but you ached all the same. Neither you nor Mira had moved from the spot where you said goodbye to the warriors, and although most of the villagers had returned to their days, your legs felt too heavy to move. You wiped away some of the tears that fell down your cheeks, Mira’s hand moved up to rub your back in comfort. 

“No need to cry.” An oddly familiar voice mocked in your ear.

You followed the sound to find it was the Mandalorian who insulted you at dinner a few nights ago. You had already scolded yourself for crying and his words were like a knife that he twisted into your already bleeding heart. He seemed proud of himself, his ego thriving off the surprise that must have been evident on your face. You felt sick looking at the cocky smile that graced his face, heat rising in your cheeks as you fought the urge to scream at him. Mira grabbed you by the elbow, bringing your attention back to her as she led the two of you away from him. He made a snide comment at your retreat, something that ignited anger that settled deep in your bones. Before Mira could stop you, you turned and spat a curse in his direction.

“So feisty,” He commented, his voice dripping with an insinuation that made your stomach knot. He moved to follow you, coming around until he blocked the path the two of you were currently using. He looked you over and you shot daggers at him when he met your eye.

“No wonder he likes you so much.”

“Shouldn’t you be hunting?” Mira interjects, physically putting herself between the two of you as she dug at the man in front of her.

“You consider yourself a Ver’gebuir don’t you, Kron?”

He smiled, a huff passing through his lips as something wicked flashed across his face, his eyes darting between the two of you.

“Shouldn’t you be babysitting?” He sneered down at Mira. “That’s all you do, isn't it?”

He looked over to where you stood, watching silently as the tension between the two of them mounted quickly. You debated stepping in, afraid at this point Mira would tear his head from his shoulders, but you figured if he provoked her to that point, he deserved it. Mira glanced over at you, her eyes sharp as she communicated with you in the silence. You gave her a small nod, and she turned back to the man, spitting venom from her lips.

“Get out of our way.”

He stepped to the side, his eyes still glued on Mira as she walked past. You moved to follow her, keeping your eyes trained in front of you and ignoring the way Kron watched the two of you walk away. He called out your name, causing you and Mira to pause as you turned to look at him.

“Be careful not to believe empty promises.”

You ground your teeth together to keep quiet, choosing to ignore him felt better than giving him the satisfaction of engaging with him again. Without a word you turned, continuing to walk with Mira in the direction back to the village.

“Bic ni skana'din.” Mira spat over her shoulder, rolling her eyes as she turned to look at you.

Something about the exchange souring in the pit of your stomach, an uneasy feeling settling in your bones the more you thought about it. The fact your stomach was already in knots of worry over Din Djarin did nothing to ease your emotions. Mira didn’t say anything, she just put a gentle hand on your shoulder, her way of comforting you. When you were finally alone again, just the two of you in the safety of Mira’s hut, she turned to you, her face still set in a scowl at the memory.

“Don’t pay attention to Kron,” she tried to reassure you, her features softening a bit as she looked at you.

“He makes a habit of being a jackass.”

-

“Mira?”

She hummed in response, a sign to let you know she had heard you, her attention still completely focused on the book that sat in her lap. Hours had passed since you had returned, the two of you existing between the comfortable silence that was familiar in your home. You stood up from your spot and moved over to her, sitting down at the foot of her cot. You waited for a moment, the nervous-excitement that ached in your chest making you hesitant to continue. She peered up at you through her lashes, her eyebrow arching stiffly as she waited for you to speak. You had been thinking hard about what you wanted to say, your mind trying to come up with the perfect words for how to ask Mira for what you needed. After all the time spent silently deliberating, you knew it was just best to talk with her. If there was anyone left in the village that you could trust, you knew it was Mira. 

“I’m going to marry Din Djairn.”

Mira was quick and her affection surprised you.

She wrapped her arms tightly around your neck as she pulled you into her embrace, her book forgotten as it fell into the floor. You hugged her back, your eyes slipping closed as you released a sigh, relief flooding your mind as you hugged her tighter. She pulled away only slightly, her face illuminated by the orange light of the setting sun. Her eyes held so much inside of them, happiness that sparkled mischievously as she grinned at you.

“I knew that you would.” She stated almost matter-of-factly.

You couldn’t help but laugh and she joined you, your voices filling the otherwise quiet air as dusk settled around the village.

“Mira,” you grabbed her hands, mimicking the way she comforted you all those nights ago, and released a shaky breath as you spoke.

“I want to do something for him. He has given me so much and I want to do the same, but I need your help.”

“What do you need?”

She gave your hands a loving squeeze, leaning in close and listening to every word you spoke.

“Can you take me to see the Armorer?”

Translations:  
“Bic ni skana'din”- an expression of anger. The equivalent of ‘*insert thing or person* really pisses me off.’  
“Ver’gebuir”- hired guardian/almost father  
“Verd’goten”- Mandalorian warrior’s trail, a rite of passage


	7. Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din Djarin and the warriors are expected to return any day now, and you’re finally able to speak with the Armorer. With the village abuzz with the news of your engagement, Mira introduces you to someone who you hope to consider a friend.
> 
> How much longer will you have to wait to see Din again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this update came a lot sooner than the other but I was just so excited to get this one published! Translations and stuff at the bottom. Enjoy💕. 
> 
> (Original au by @magichandthing on Tumblr)
> 
> Come say hi on my Tumblr: @auty-ren

“Stop that.” 

Mira commented on your fidgetting, bumping her shoulder against yours to get your attention. Your hands immediately dropped to your sides, your eyebrows knitting together at the way she scolded you. She kept her focus ahead, but you could see the faintest hints of a grin pulling at her lips. 

“Don’t be nervous.” She chided again, giving you a side glance as the two of you continued walking. “You have no reason to be.”

“I just want to make a good first impression, Mira.” You said, your nerves growing with each step you took across the stone floor. 

“I know how important she is.”

Although you had never met The Armorer, you knew she was highly respected and idolized by everyone in the clan, including Din. He had told you a few things about her, mostly in passing when he retold you stories about the clan’s past leaders, he spoke of her with an admiration he had sparingly used before.

You just don’t want to mess this up.  
She cocked her head to the side, the embers of light that shown through the tinted windows highlighted her face as she looked at you.

“You impressed Din Djarin didn’t you? I don’t see why this is any different.”

You considered her words for a moment, your eyes trailing over the dark walls of the Armory as you walked further down the hall. Unlike most of the buildings in the village, the Armory was made entirely of stone, a deep, rich, color that left the atmosphere dark. It felt much colder than you expected, your skin erupting in chills at the air that circulated through the corridor. Mira seemed unaffected, the padding of her armor offering enough protection from the cold. Mira didn’t wear her armor often, but this morning when she began to put on the pieces of her armor, your stomach dropped at the realization of how serious a meeting with the Armorer was.

Maybe this was a mistake.  
“Hey,” she grabbed a hold of your arm, her words gentle as she brought your attention back to her. “There is no need to worry, you’ll do fine.”

She smiled at you, her faith in you completely genuine and temporarily easing the knots that had been forming in your stomach. You nodded, watching as she grabbed the helmet that had been tucked underneath her arm, she gave you one last smirk before slipping the helmet over her head. The rest of your walk was mostly in silence, the only noise being the gentle echo of your steps and a mechanical hum that grew louder with each passing second. 

You slowed down as the two of you approached a tall archway, a large mythosaur skull craved from beskar decorating the top with smaller, intricately carved symbols lining the stone of the doors. In front of the entrance stood two guards, Mandalorians in full armor that looked thicker and heavier than what Mira wore. They watched as the two of you approached, Mira walking just a few steps in front of you until she stood directly in front of them, their looming figures dwarfing both you and Mira in comparison. Mira stepped forward and addressed them in their mother tongue, some of the words felt familiar, but you couldn’t make out exactly what she spoke. The guards looked at each other, silently deliberating Mira’s claim as to why you were here. Whatever Mira had said to them, neither of them seemed convinced and dismissed both of you.

“Slanar yaim.” Go home. One of them bellowed, assuming that would be enough to send you turning back.

You waited for Mira to move but she didn’t, she only gestured for you to stand beside her, all the while keeping her gaze trained forward. You stepped up beside her, and you could feel one of the guards glance in your direction, his gaze lingering on you for a moment while Mira spoke again. You still couldn’t follow exactly what she was saying, but you recognized one thing, Din’s name followed by your own. Their body language changed at the mentions of their leader, the two of them studying you for only a second more before they moved to the side, pulling the heavy doors open with a groan that resonated through the hallway. 

You immediately felt heat hit your face, a stark contrast to the chill from a few minutes ago. Warmth radiated through the open doors as well as the metallic smell of fire and smoke, the scent filling your senses until your eyes water. You offered them a small thanks, following Mira as she walked through the threshold of the archway. 

The room was dark, the dim yellow bulbs that lined the walls offering hardly any light as you walked further into the room. The heat you had felt initially radiated from a furnace, stones steps that matched the floor wrapping around it’s elevated place in the middle of the room.

“This is the one everyone has been talking about.”

Her voice rang over the hum of the mechanics, your eyes snapping in her direction, watching as she emerged from behind kiln, her profile illuminated by the light that emitted from it.

“Yes,” Mira confirmed. “She accepted Din Djarin’s proposal.”

She exuded raw energy as she turned to look at you, her presence demanding your attention and her voice dripping with authority and wisdom.

You could understand why Din looked up to her.  
“Come closer, child.”

You move to stand at the bottom of the steps, craning your neck to look up her, squinting slightly from the bright white light that hung over the furnace. She slowly walked down each step until she stood in front of you, her helmet tilting slightly as she regarded you.

“You are very beautiful,” she stated firmly. “And very kind from what Din Djarin has told me.”

You couldn’t help the rush of heat to your cheeks, your mind racing to imagine what Din had said about you. 

“You are certain of your decision then?”

“Yes.”

“Good, I will start the preparations for your presentation.” She stated matter-of-factly, turning to work on the furnace that hummed quietly behind her. 

“After your union, you and Din Djarin will appear in front of the clan as man and wife, to be celebrated by the village.” 

She left no room for argument, and you wouldn’t dare oppose her, even with your reluctance to ‘appear’ in front of the whole clan gripping your stomach. The furnace roared to life under her touch, blue flames burning bright as she prepared it. You watched as she moved through the room, her movements concise as she worked the machines in front of her with knowledge and grace you had never seen.

“That necklace you wear?” She gestured blindly in your direction, pulling tools from one the chests next to her. “Do you like it?”

“I do, Din Djarin gave it to me.” your fingers grazed over the cool beskar as you looked down at the mythosaur that hung around your neck.

“I know,” She mused, looking over her shoulder at you. “I crafted it for him.”

You squeezed the pendant in your hand, the sharp ridges digging slightly into your palm. It was so much more than a gift, and you felt tears sting in your eyes at the realization. This was something he had made especially for you, a reminder that he was coming home to you, and any doubt in what you wanted for him vanished at the swell of love you felt in your chest.

You couldn’t wait to see him again.  
“Now,” she stood in front of you again, her gloved hands tightly gripping the tools in her hand.

“What is it you’d like to discuss?”

-

“It should be any day now,” Mira reassured you, her arm reaching over you to grab one of the pieces of bread that sat in front of you. “Aren’t you excited?”

Din had been gone a little over two weeks, just as he had predicted when he first told you of him leaving. The village was buzzing with excitement for the return of their warriors, but something else hung in the air. You couldn’t exactly pinpoint what it was, but it grew with each passing day, a sort of excitement that settled over the village. The lingering glances and hushed whispers that were directed your way had not gone unnoticed but felt endearing, to have the clan be so excited over the marriage of their chief.

“I’ve missed him.” You sighed, a ghost of a smile pulling at the corners of your mouth.

“I can tell.” She teased you, rolling her eyes dramatically as she tried to suppress her smile.

You elbowed her playfully, your eyebrows knitted together in your attempt to feign agitation. She just laughed at you, the sound muffled slightly as she bites into the bread in her hand. You turned your attention back to your plate, picking a few of the brightly colored vegetables to be eaten.

“So it’s true.”

You looked up from your food to find one of the guards from the armory, he sat across from you and Mira leaning his weight on the arm he placed on the table.

“Din Djarin has found himself a wife.”

You recognized him immediately, while he didn’t sport the full suit of his armor, his helmet was the same bulky shape it had been when he looked at you, the dull blue color sticking out against the usual maroon colors everyone wore. Although he held an intimidating aura, his attitude was harmless and light-hearted as he spoke to the two of you.

“You would be so lucky,” Mira taunted him, her eyes bright as she smirked at him. “If anyone wanted to marry you.”

He laughed, a deep hearty sound that resonated from his chest and vibrated through the voice coder of his helmet. He introduced himself as Paz, his hand extending across the table for you to shake and you took it, smiling softly as you told him your name.

“You’re all the village can seem to talk about, vod’ika.” He mused, looking around at the small crowds that had gathered for dinner.

“What can I say?” You shrugged your shoulders, your face heating up as you smiled at Paz. He chuckled in response, you could practically see the smirk you knew he wore under his helmet, his shoulders shaking slightly as he shook his head.

“Don’t listen to him,” Mira rolled her eyes, bringing her cup to her lips to take a drink. “Paz always was one to exaggerate.”

You spent the rest of dinner, watching as Mira and Paz hashed over stories of their missions together. Paz had been a mentor for Mira and the group of younglings she had trained with. 

“He taught me everything I know.” She smiled, her eyes growing fond of the memories of their time shared.

Their laughter filled your ears, your smile spreading wider as you listened to them bicker over some minute detail the both of them were too stubborn to admit was wrong. Moments like this reminded you of the life you had found with the clan, with Din. Your heart ached for him to return, and although you buzzed with nervousness at your impending marriage, it felt odd to not have Din around. 

You found yourself looking for him often, your mind subconsciously seeking him out before you remembered he couldn’t be found. Thoughts of him constantly invaded your mind, daydreams of what it was going to be like when you saw him again, how everything would change between the two of you. He was usually what lulled you to sleep, you replayed the memories you two had together, your mind finally able to succumb with the promise that he might be there when you woke.

For a moment you wondered if he thought about you as much as you did him, but it was fleeting, something you brushed off as a result of your love-sick tendencies.

Little did you know, Din Djarin did dream of you.

He thought of you more than he should have, your features dancing across his vision every time he closed his eyes.

He would come home to you soon, and you would know just how much he missed you.

-

Your heart thrummed against your ribcage, anticipation gripping your chest as you watched a crowd rapidly form. Word had broken out that the warriors had returned, both you and Mira had left your home in haste, following the hoards of people rushing to the center of the village. The crowd grew denser the closer you got, and you lost track of were Mira was, your eyes searching to find a familiar face. 

Or a familiar helmet. 

You bumped into a larger-looking Mandalorian, muttering an apology as you tried to regain your balance. You had hardly turned around before you nearly ran into someone else, the same apology tumbling from your lips as you backed away from them. You ran into something solid, an arm reaching out to grip your elbow and pull you against them. You turned your head to find the familiar glint of Din’s visor, the evening sun reflecting sharply off the beskar of his helmet.

“Din.” You sighed, relief flooding your mind as you turned around to face him.

“Cyar’ika.” He responded, his voice hoarse but gentle behind his voice coder.

You couldn’t help the goofy smile that fell on your face, your senses drinking in every inch of him after being denied of him for so long. You went to speak again but you were cut off by Din bending down and scooping you up in his arms. You couldn’t help the yelp of surprise that passed through your lips, your arms moving to wrap around his neck and shoulder. 

He moved entirely too quickly to be carrying the extra weight of another person, the swarms of people that surrounded you moving away as he moved towards his home. He grunted a little as he readjusted his grip, one of his arms around your middle with the other tucked under your knees as he supported you. You dug your hands into the cowl on his shoulders, your fingers twisting into the soft fur as you clung to him for dear life, half afraid he would drop you.

“I’ve got you, Cyar’ika.” He reassured you, his voice barely above a whisper as he sensed your anxiousness.

-

“Do you want to marry me, Cyar’ika?”

His warm hands gripped yours, his calloused thumbs running tenderly over your knuckles. He was firm, but something wavered slightly with each word he spoke. He almost pleaded with you, uncertainty clouding everything that had transpired between the two fo you, a fear that you didn’t want him anymore.

“I meant what I said, Din.” You squeezed his hands in yours, bringing your intertwined fingers to your chest, your heartbeat faint but swelling under his touch.

“Nothing has changed my mind.”

He pressed his forehead against yours, the cool metal stinging slightly against your skin. Neither of you moved for a moment, your eyes slipping closed as you held each other, your fingers nearly cramping from how tightly you held onto his hand. He pulled away slightly, just enough that you could look at him, your reflection faint in the dark tint of his visor.

“Repeat after me.”

His voice was thick, laced with the same emotion that swirled inside of your chest. You nodded, and you felt his gaze lock with yours, your eyesight blurring with impending tears as you repeated the vows he spoke.

“Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar’tome,” 

We are one whether we are together or apart.

“Mhi me’dinui an,” 

We will share everything.  
“Mhi ba’juri verde.”

We will raise our children as warriors.  
You released the last words with a shuttering breath, the faintest streaks of tears covered your face, his hands immediately finding their way to your cheeks, his touch gentle as he brushed away any trace. He moved to grip the edge of his helmet and you panicked, your hands shooting out to grab his forearms.

“What are you doing?”

He stilled under your touch, his hands slowly falling away as he spoke in a soft murmur.

“Do you not want to see me?”

“Of course I do.” 

He sounded so hurt, his words coming out much weaker than you had ever heard them before and your heart shattered. 

“Your creed, Din. You can’t-...Not for me, I won’t let you-”

You were rambling, the words spilling from your lips before you could stop them. You knew how sacred his oath to the creed was, how important he was to the clan, you wouldn’t be the reason he gave it all up.

“Cyar’ika.” He tipped your chin with his fingers, halting the thoughts that were reeling through your mind. He sighed an amused sound that barely registered with the filter in his helmet.

“You are my wife. You are allowed to see me.”

With the softest touch to your wrists, he moved your hands to rest on the cheeks of his helmet, silently permitting you to remove his most precious armor. Your grip was shaky as you curled your fingers around the edges, the tension holding it in place hissing as you lifted it from his head.

You had never seen a pair of eyes so beautiful in all of the galaxy.

They were warm and piercing as he looked at you, his gaze soft around the edges with a tenderness you had felt many times from behind his helmet. You turned away for a moment, gingerly placing his helmet down on the table next to you. When you looked back at him he was still staring at you, his eyes following your every movement as you stood closer to him, your hands reaching out to cradle his face in your hands. His stubble tickled your palms, your smile widening as you ran your thumbs over his cheeks, mimicking his actions from earlier. His skin was glowing under the low light of the fire he made, his face angular and strong with a nose that begged to be kissed.

“You’re beautiful.” You whispered as his arm wrapped around you, your fingers swiping away the curls that fell around his face as he brought you impossibly closer.

Your chests pressed tightly together as he grabbed your neck, pulling you into a searing kiss. His mouth was hungry, his lips devouring yours and stealing the breath straight from your lungs. You moaned at the feeling of his teeth tugging your bottom lip, his fingers threading through your hair as he held you against him.

“I dreamt of you.” He sighed into your lips, your hands tracing lightly over the smooth ridges of his chest as he peppered kisses on your jaw. “You have plagued me since the moment I laid eyes on you, Cyar’ika.”

Your fingers fiddled with the latches of his cape, the fur that covered his shoulders dropping to the floor with a dull thud. Your fingers greedily ran over the expanse of his back, his muscles twitching slightly under your touch. He pressed you to walk backward, his lips never leaving your skin as he guided you, your legs hitting the edge of his bed as he gently pushed you to lay back.

“I want to finally claim you as mine, sweet girl.” He leaned over you, watching as his hand ran tentatively over your stomach, his fingers stopping at the laces of your skirts. “Tell me you want me as much as I want you.”

“I want you, Din.” You nearly whined, your voice breathy and desperate for his touch.

“I love you.”

Those words became a mantra you whispered, your hands fumbling urgently to remove as much clothing as possible, both of you eager to feel the warmth of each other’s skin.

“You're so soft,” he grunts into your neck, his breath warm against you as he slowly sinks his cock further inside of you, his length fully seated against your fluttering walls.

“You're more perfect than I ever imagined.”

He gives a shallow thrust into you and you nearly shriek from the feeling of his cock brushing against that sensitive part inside of you. He just grins above you, his eyes sparkling and he leans down to kiss you, pulling you tighter into his embrace as his full weight settles on top of you. He gently starts rocking his hips into you and you moan into his lips, your fingers clawing at his back as he split you open.

“Do you feel that, Cyar’ika?” He pushed his hips harder into yours, his cock bumping against your cervix and leaving you whimpering in his arms.

“That’s what you do to me. You drive me crazy, sweet girl.”

Every word that dripped from his lips went straight to your core, the coil in the pit of your stomach tightening almost painfully as he fucked you harder. You held on to him for dear life, your hands groping every inch of him you could reach as you mewled in his ear, your mind too overwhelmed to think of any coherent response. He pulls away for a moment, his arms hooking the underside of your knees as he leaned over your body again and continued fucking you, the angle hitting you deeper than before and making your eyes roll into the back of your head. Your nerves were tingling with delight, your body set alight with pleasure as your walls started to contract around him. The heat was almost unbearable, white-hot, and filling your veins with a tension that threatened to break with every push of his cock inside of you.

You gasped out his name, your blunt nails digging pathetically at his chest as you tried to ground yourself to him. Your eyes locked with his, pupils blown wide and his brows knitted together as he pounded into you. His gaze was soft, filled with nothing but adoration as he watched you unravel beneath him.

“Cum for me, Cyar’ika.”

The unholiest of sounds slipped through your lips at his command, your walls clamping down on him as you gushed on his cock. He hums deep in the back of his throat, his eyes glued to where your two bodies joined, your slick spreading over his groin and dripping into the sheets beneath you.

“You made such a mess, sweet girl.”

He moaned into your skin, his lips latching onto your neck and sucking marks that he lapped away at with his tongue. His hips still rocked into you, your walls oversensitive and fluttering as you felt his warmth inside you. You grind your hips against him, your lips lazily colliding with his as he groaned above you, his movement slowing as you milked his cock. He pulled away from your kiss with a growl, his teeth bared as he nipped at your jaw, words spilling from his lips that had you throbbing around him.

“Mine.”

Translations  
Vod’ika [vohd’EE-ka]- Little sister  
Slanar yaim [SLAH-nar][yaym]- Go home  
Verd’goten [varid’GOH-ten]- Mandalorian warrior’s trail, a rite of passage (Lit. Birth of a warrior)


	8. Celebrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is celebrating your and Din Djarin's union; there are feasting and dancing that seems to last forever. Mira offers insight into your new 'role' as Din's wife. All feels right in the world, and you've never been happier.  
> But what happens when Din is called away so suddenly? What is so pressing to cause him and the Elders to leave? Why does it feel like he's hiding something?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe how much this story had grown, and there's still so much more to come! Thank you to everyone who reads this story, it's probably one of my favorite things to write and I love seeing how well people have accepted it. Hope y'all are ready for Din being obnoxiously in love with his wife🥺. Love y'all, stay safe. Enjoy💕.

“Do you ever miss it?” You asked him, your fingers threading through Din's hair, golden specks of the morning sun reflecting off the curls.

“Miss what?” He leaned over to press a soft kiss to your lips, lingering for a moment before placing quick kisses on your cheek.

“Being able to not wear your helmet.”

His body stiffened in response and for a moment you regretted asking him. You never imagined he would be mad at your curiosity, but you certainly hated the awkward feeling that had materialized at your question.

“No one has ever asked me that before.” He admitted to you, his voice distant as if his mind was elsewhere.

“I’m sorry, I must sound so silly.” You dejected, inwardly scolding yourself for even asking such a question.

“You are just learning, Cyar’ika. I would never think you silly for that.”

He paused for a moment, his fingers pushing pieces of your hair away from your face. You blinked up at him, turning your head and placing soft kisses against his palm as he continued.

“Sometimes I catch myself wanting to see with my own eyes. The filter is so distorted that it changes everything.” 

His brows were knitted together, his eyes following the patterns he traced across your cheek.

“I remember the first time I saw you.”

He must have sensed the confusion on your face, his lips splitting into a grin as he kissed you again. His arms wrapping around you tighter until you were practically flush with his chest. You leaned into him, tracing your fingertips along his collarbone as you nuzzled into his neck.

“I knew you were pretty,” he mumbled into your hair. “But I don't think my imagination did any justice.”

He looked down at you, the angle awkward and unflattering, causing you to giggle at the look on his face.

“What are you talking about?”

“I saw you one day, with Mira, you were walking along the treeline.” You pulled away slightly and your gaze followed his gesture outside the window behind you, the very path you had taken countless times with Mira visible from your spot on the bed. 

“You were laughing about something,” you turned back to find him looking at you. “You looked so beautiful and I-”

Your hand cradled his face, your thumb running along his cheeks as they turned pink.

“I wanted to talk to you.”

You kissed him, your hand traveling to the back of his head to bring him closer as your lips slotted together.

“Well, you did didn't you?” You teased in-between kisses, twirling locks of his hair in your fingers. “And you made me fall in love with you.”

He chuckled, his hand sliding under the blanket at your waist, squeezing your ass in his hand.

“I guess I did.”

-

“Your decision is final then?”

The Armorer’s head tilted slightly, the low light in the armory glinting sharply off her helmet. 

“Yes.”

Din sat cross-legged, watching the Armorer as she worked, for the first time in his life feeling nervous in front of her.

“Very well.” She concluded, flicking a switch in front of her that paused whatever she was doing.

The Armorer reached behind her, grabbing a small cloth that laid on one of her work tables. She placed it on the table in the middle of the room, taking her place across for Din as he unwrapped it. 

“I hope it's to your liking.”

The beskar shone beautifully in his palm, the edges of the Mythosaur smooth and nearly flawless as he ran a gloved finger over them.

“It's perfect, thank you.”

He cradled the necklace in the palm of his hand, wrapping the cloth back around to place it safely in his bag. The Armorer reached out her hand, stopping him as her fingers wrapped until it closed around his fist.

“I hope she brings you the happiness that you deserve Din Djarin.”

She was genuine in a way Din had never seen her, she spoke firmly, but almost soft; he could practically feel the smile she wore under her helmet. He almost laughed, he felt certain she had gotten tired of him going on about you. Of all the things he had come to the Armorer for advice, you had been the one he spoke about the most.

He smiled under his helmet, looking down at the glittering pendant still resting in his hand.

“I know she will.”  
-

“Stop it.”

“Stop what?” You smiled in the reflection of the mirror, watching her face twist as she put pins in your hair.

“Making that face.” She grumbled, twisting your hair a little harder than necessary, smiling back at you when you flinched because of it.

“Am I not allowed to be happy?”

“No,” she teased you, winking at the way you rolled your eyes in response.

When Din left this morning, you didn't realize how much you'd miss him. With a night spent dozing off in each other's arms, kissing and touching each other in nearly every waking moment; you had thought you'd be satisfied. But you missed him. You caught yourself daydreaming, most of the conversation Mira provided falling on deaf ears, earning you a teasing remark and a smirk that was permanently set on Mira's face.

With Din and the Ver’gebiur’s return, there was a celebration planned for tonight; partly for the younglings who had passed the trials of the Verd’gotten, and partly to celebrate your union with Din Djarin. You were to be ‘presented’ just like The Armorer had explained, and it left a slew of butterflies fluttering in your chest. Din had left late that morning, saying there were a few things he needed to attend to and promised he would come for you before the ceremony. Your heart thrummed in anticipation, and as Mira put the finishing touches to your hair you felt the excitement bury deep in your stomach, her fingers taming the wisps that curled around your face.

“What do you think?” 

When Mira had offered to help fix your hair, you hadn't expected anything other than a simple braid, and to say you were surprised was an understatement. You admired her handy work in the mirror, grinning as you turned to face her.

“I didn't know you were so talented.”

“Don't underestimate me.” She queried an eyebrow at you, mimicking your smile and gesturing for you to follow her.

-

You had taken this walk with Mira plenty of times, the same one that had led you to dinner almost every night since you had been here. But as she led you to the Great Hall where the celebration would be, the air was different, almost buzzing-like energy you felt grow with each step deeper into the village.

“Mira, everyone is watching us.”

“Could you blame them?”

Mira smirked, lacing her arms with yours and holding her head a little bit higher. You almost snorted from the fit of giggles that bubbled in your throat, putting temporary ease to the anxiousness you had begun to feel. 

It was quiet for a moment between you, your laughter dying as Mira's face worried slightly, pondering her next words.

“From now on,” she began, tasting the words on her tongue before she continued. “People will see you as an extension of him, and with it comes their respect.”

Mira's tone was much more solemn than before, her voice lowers so only you could hear her. You knew every word she spoke to be true like it was something you had already concluded on your own. But hearing her finally put it into words twisted the excitement that settled in the pit of your stomach. 

“You are their leader now, too.”

She squeezed your arm in hers, bringing you in a sort of half-hug as you continued to walk. 

“Mira, I'm not a leader.” You shook your head at her, chuckling lightly at the end of your sentence.

You understood so much more than you had when you first arrived; learning from what Mira and Din patiently taught you. But you were an outsider nonetheless, and you sometimes felt the Clan knew that more than anything.

You felt her shift beside you, her smile warm and genuine as you looked over at her.

“You underestimate yourself.”

-

The wait is what seems to drag on.

You listened to what Mira had said, to stay in the little room she had brought you to until Din came to find you. It was small but warmly decorated with a couch draped in blankets, rugs lined with thick furs, and a fire burning brightly in the fireplace. 

It was meant to be a shared space for the two of you before you were presented to the Clan, a tradition that dated back far before anyone could remember. You fiddle with the silk pouch that sat in your lap, tracing the outline of your gift that was still inside.

You remember how Mira told you not to be nervous, that-

‘Of course, Din Djarin would love it.’  
But the waiting, it made your mind wander.

You just wanted to see him again, preferring when it was just the two of you and you didn't have to worry about anything beyond the space of your bedroom.

You stood up, feeling too jittery to continue sitting any longer, smoothing the material of your skirts as you stood, not wanting to wrinkle the dress you wore. It had been given to you this morning by one of the Elders, the same one you remember visiting you when you first arrived.

It felt so long ago.  
She teased you about your nose, saying she hardly recognized you without the bruising that had littered your face; but her smile was kind and her words were genuine when she congratulated you.

You almost felt too shameful to wear such a gift.

The color was the same deep maroon you wore almost every day, the fabric soft and silk-like under your fingertips. There were little embroidered pieces that line the bodice, made up of threads that looked fused with gold. It fit almost perfectly and you nearly cried when she handed it to you, realizing how much work must have been put into it, how much care had been taken to make it.

You ran your fingers over the stitching, so lost in thought you almost didn't hear the door open behind you. You jumped slightly, turning to see Din standing in the doorway, his shoulders relaxing a little once the door closed behind him. He tore his helmet from his head, setting it down on one of the side tables that lined the room and made his way over to you. You slipped the pouch you held onto your sleeve so he couldn't see, squealing slightly when he picked you up in his arms and kissed you.

You had missed him.

“I know it's only been a few hours,” he whispered against your lips, gently nipping at them as he kissed you again. “But I couldn't stop thinking of you, sweet girl.”

“I have something for you.” You grinned at him, pushing lightly at his shoulder so he would sit you down. He furrowed his eyebrows at you, a question forming on the tip of his tongue until you interrupted him, taking his hand and leading him to sit on the couch with you. You sat close to his side, smiling like an idiot as you handed him the little pouch. 

He studied it for a moment, looking at you in his peripheral as you comb your fingers through his hair, taming some of the pieces that stuck out after having his helmet on.

“Open it.” You eagerly prompted, watching as he slid off his gloves, his fingers finally tugging at the ribbon that held the gift closed.

He pulled out the chain that was inside first, slowly revealing the shining pendant that was connected. It was a simple rectangle that hung vertically from the base of the chain, made entirely of beskar. From the way he held it in his palm, he could only see the empty side. You flipped it over, smoothing your fingertip over the engraving, watching his reaction as he read the Mando’a.

It was your name, etched beautifully into the silver and glinting in the low light.

“I had it made for you,” you rested your head against his shoulder, your fingers twirling with the hair at the base of his neck. “With my actual name.”

He turned his head towards you, smirking at you as he pressed a kiss into your forehead.

“I love it.”

His arm wrapped around your waist, pulling you to sit more on his lap, pressing a sweet kiss to your lips. You plucked the necklace from his hand, undoing the latch placing it across his neck. It laid perfectly in the middle of his chest, mirroring the necklace he had gifted to you months ago.

“Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum.”  
The words flowed off your tongue far too easily, part of you assuming you had messed up; even with all the repetition Mira had coached you with it still felt so bulky every time you spoke Mando’a.

But he thought it was perfect.

He gathered you in his arms, his lips claiming your fiercely as he parroted the words back to you.

“I love you.”  
It was blurred from that moment, hands blindly grabbing at each other as layers slipped away between the two of you. When your chest was finally bare to him he kissed at your skin, suckling tender marks that trailed paths to your breasts, his nose burying in their softness as you worked the furs off his shoulders.

His grip was nearly bruising, urgent as he pushed away your skirts, pulling aside fabric to expose you to him. You fiddled with the laces of his trousers, desperate to have him inside of you as you moaned at the way his fingers danced around your clit.

It was just enough to tease you and you wanted more. Your bodies rocked together, your hips grinding gently into his as he pushed inside of you. A sob nearly burst through your lips at the feeling, both of you set a quick, hungered pace; the sounds of your love-making filling the room.

He pulled you closer, trapping you within his arms and nuzzling his nose into your neck. Your arms came up to do the same, one wrapping around his shoulder while the other cradled his head.

“Cyar'ika, I'm-...I’m not gonna-” He mumbled into your hair, cutting himself off with a groan that shot straight to your center.

He was close, his arms pulling you tighter against him and thighs tensing hard underneath you. Even when he slowed down you kept your rhythm, rocking your hips back and forth as he nearly whined underneath you.

“It's okay,” you pulled him into a kiss, repositioning yourself so you could bounce a little harder on his cock, your hand sliding down to toy with your clit. 

“I want you to take what's yours.”

His jaw hung open, a moan filled curse falling out as he watched the show you put on for him. You had never felt so wanted, so loved, so needed than when he stared at you. His eyes full of adoration and love; like you were the most beautiful thing in the entire Galaxy. You started to throb around him, your head was thrown back with a shout that was caught in your throat. Din's mouth was on you again, nipping at your jaw as you felt his cock twitching inside of you, a deep groan resonating in his chest that was music to your ears.

“My sweet Riddur.”

-

To say you were surprised would be a bit of an understatement.

Din couldn't be with you today, at least for the most part.

Something had happened, but Din refused to tell you any more than that, and you could tell from his demeanor it was serious. His tone was solemn, leaving no room for arguments when he told you he would have to leave; that there was something he and a few of the Elders needed to take care of.

The fact that he waited to tell you all this after you fucked each other on the couch of your waiting room was a little frustrating.

But you could forgive him, any smart remark you had already died when you saw the look on his face. He was pleading with you to understand, his eyes full of an emotion you had rarely, almost never felt from him.

He was afraid.

There was something much bigger at play here, and he wanted to protect you from it.

So you let him leave, keeping any protest you felt close to your chest, and holding back your emotion as he kissed you goodbye. A promise of returning falling from his lips that echoed throughout the rest of your day.

-

“Your hair is falling down.”

You reached to touch the side of your head, feeling the pins Mira had put in out of place and your hair sagging behind it. Mira put down the cup she held in her hand, fixing pieces until your hair looked more presentable, not perfect but presentable.

“Thank you,” you whispered as she handed you a cup, hiding your burning face behind it as you took a drink.

Din had sent for her once he left, his way of trying to cheer you up considering the circumstances. You found her leaning against one of the tables in the Great Hall with everyone else, her smile bright as she pulled you into a hug. You were always glad to see Mira, but you didn't think any amount of drinks or food could keep you from worrying about Din.

She hummed, turning back the rest of her drink, setting down the empty cup, and taking your elbow to lead you towards another table.

“Stop worrying,” she whispered, pressing her forehead to yours gently. “Everything is gonna be fine.”

The tables at dinner were filled with food and laughter, not a single unpleasant moment passing by as you ate. There were people almost everywhere you looked, joyful banter falling from their lips as the celebration led into the later hours; night eventually falling on your village.

You think you have seen more of the Clan today than you ever had. It seemed that every time you turned around, someone was greeting you, uttering phrases of congratulations with a hand over their chest.

“A sign of great respect.” Mira had informed you.

You kept your smile bright, trying to mask the nervousness you felt from such attention. When you finally felt like you could catch your breath, you could finally slip away unnoticed, you retreated outside, wanting just a moment to yourself. 

It felt much colder out tonight, even with the long sleeves of your dress you caught yourself shivering, with goosebumps running up your arms. You wrapped your arms around yourself, breathing in the crisp air as you walked. There was hardly anyone out, everyone too busy with the festivities and leaving the majority of the village in an eerie quietness. It was almost peaceful as the night grew darker, and you felt your shoulders relax for the first time tonight.

You should've heard footsteps coming up behind you, but you didn't.

“You shouldn't be out here alone.”

You wanted to ignore him, to walk away; which probably would be the smarter thing to do.

“I doubt you know what's best for me.” You turned and spat in Kron’s direction, watching as he scoffed.

His smirk grew wider as he stepped towards you, a feeling deep within your chest screaming for you to run, to quit engaging with him but you stood still; a scowl set on your face that had him mocking you as he spoke.

“So dramatic,” He began, smiling as he looked down at you. Something else pressed his mind, the beginning of a sentence forming on his tongue before he was cut short, his eyes flickering behind you and causing him to withdraw.

“Cyar’ika,” Din’s voice felt like such a relief as it hit your ears.

“Are you ready to go?”

You turned and smiled at him, feeling much more relieved now that he was with you again. You noticed how worn he looked and dread clouded any excitement you felt. Smudges of dirt and mud covered his trousers and boots, while fresh cuts donned parts of his arms; most of them minor but still fresh nonetheless.

What the hell happened?

He tipped your chin with his finger, a silent way of letting you know he was alright as the finger of his glove traced your cheek. He gestured for you to walk ahead of him, mumbling something about how he'll be behind you. You nodded, giving one final look in Kron's direction as you turned around.

You walked for a bit by yourself, curiosity getting the best of you and causing you to turn around, waiting at the end of the path for Din to join you. He was saying something, but the syllables were lost to you, nothing he said could be heard from this distance. Kron was stoic, no trace of his brute attitude to be seen as he listened to whatever Din said.

It felt kinda nice to see him put in his place.  
You smiled to yourself, watching as Din turned to join you, taking his hand once he was close enough and resting your head on his shoulder.

You'd never know what he said, not that you worried about it or even needed to know. But Din would never forget, just like he would never forget the anger he felt when Mira told him what happened while he was gone. Something that settled deep inside of him and he fueled every word that he spoke.

“You come near her again, and I'll kill you myself.”

Translations  
Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum- *roughly* I love you, *exact* I hold you in my heart forever.  
Riddur- Spouse, husband/wife  
“Ver’gebuir”- hired guardian/almost father


	9. Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din and you finally find the time to slow down for a bit and you find out quickly that you weren't the only ones who had something planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y’all are ready for some more world-building! We get to see a bit into Din’s past in this chapter, and shed some light on some possible ulterior motives. Second a/n at the bottom! Hope y’all enjoy💗.

The stone beneath your fingertips was rough, pewter-colored grains gathering at the edge of the brick you sat on until you flicked them off with your finger. You squinted and watched the few larger pieces you could see as they fell to the ground, collecting just a few inches from your feet. A chunkier, darker colored boot came into your line of sight and you followed the path up his legs until you were met with the matte blue of Paz’s visor. You squinted through a smile as he tilted his head, blocking the sun from your face and gesturing to your boot.

“Do you like them?”

The leather squeaked as you flexed your toes in your boot, your foot turning to the side as you lift your leg a little to show it off. You nodded, a sheepish grin plastering across your face knocked your heels together.

Paz didn't have to ask where you had gotten them; they were brand new, a practically perfect fit, and made specifically for you.

“....at your husband's request.”

You shouldn't have expected less from Din, especially from the way he had reacted when the sole of your original shoe finally gave out. He had made such a big deal out of it; even after you told him it was fine, tossing them to the side and continuing with a simple pair of slip-ons you had. Din wasn't so quick to dismiss it, he picked up the boot in question and watched as the split in the arch grew wider and puckered when he squeezed it in his hand.

It was a surprise to find the new pair sitting on the table this morning, along with a note handwritten by Din. 

“These have been made for you at your husband's request. Please, take very good care of them. -Din.”  
You could practically hear the playful attitude in his voice and picture the laugh he probably had as he wrote out the words. 

The written ink was smeared, the corners of the spare paper fraying, and some of the letters were hard to make out; but you loved all of it, every flaw and every second of care that Din had poured into such a simple thing. You had smoothed out any creases that had been left in the paper, being careful to not spread any of the ink further, and placed the note inside one of the books in the chest that sat at the end of your shared bed, another one of Din's gifts. It felt silly sometimes to hold on to such trivial things; but when you read the note again, one last time before putting it in the chest for safe-keeping, it didn't feel silly at all. It felt warm and airy and it tickled your cheeks with a feeling you had only ever had around Din.

“You don’t have to wait with me you know?” you peered up at Paz and tilted your head to mirror his. “I’m perfectly capable of finding him without you.”

“I know that Vod’ika,” Paz crossed his arms and leaned against the same wall you sat on. “I figured you would like the company.”

“Always,” you bumped your shoulder against his playfully, looking to the entry of the great hall just a few feet from where you sat.

It was quiet around the great hall, most people being respectful of the council and leaving an empty and silent place for them to work in. You stood from your seat, walking just a few steps in front of you until you were met with the adjacent wall, leaning forward and craning your neck to look at the sky.

“Did he say why he sent for me?” you questioned, though it wasn't bothersome on your end, it did make you wonder what was so important for Din to send someone for you instead of just looking for you himself.

“He only asked me to bring you to him, once the council had finished,” Paz gestured to the door. “They should be done at any moment.”

It wasn't a few minutes later that you found yourself walking the halls just a few steps behind Paz, Mandalorians passed the two of you; your path seemingly going in the wrong direction from the way they flowed down the hall. You nodded to the people who noticed you, most of them giving a simple acknowledgment of your presence; the few without helmets offering a smile.

Some stray voices carried through the halls, echoing off the stone and mostly indistinguishable by the time they found you. You followed Paz turning a corner where the voices grew louder as you stepped through the threshold of a doorway.

There was a long table that stretched across nearly every inch of the room, a few groups of people still lingering as they slowly filed out of the room. Din stood at the head of the table, speaking to an older Mandalorian who carried his helmet under his arm, his hair was greyed and worry-lines set deep into his features. Their conversation hushed as you and Paz neared, Din's helmet turning to follow the direction his counterpart had looked. He said your name softly, turning to face you better.

“As requested,” Paz joked as he stepped towards the other two men. “Took me far too long to find her, you should keep a better track of her, Djarin.”

You rolled your eyes at the laugh they shared, grinning as you watched the two of them shake hands and joke with one another.

“Cyar'ika,” Din turned to you and held his hand out to you. You took it and went to stand at his side, leaning towards him as your fingers intertwined. He gestured to the unnamed Mandalorian, repeating your name to him and introducing the two of you.

“This is Medrit, a member of our council and my mentor from when I was a youngling.”

You had seen Medrit around in the village before, mostly when you had sat at dinner with Mira; but you had yet to speak with him. His demeanor told that he was someone of importance, and the decorations that sat on his chest were a testament to that as well.

You smiled at him, nodding as he repeated your name and offered you his hand to shake.

“Din Djarin has told me much about you,” Medirt spoke, smiling fondly as he patted Din on the shoulder. “I'm sorry I missed your presentation and have failed to meet you before this.”

“Medrit and I have been busy.” Din sounded almost shy, something that sounded so foreign to you. Medrit seemed to agree, exchanging a look with Din that did not go unnoticed.

“But I hope to know you better, very soon.” 

He reminded you so much of Din, in the way he spoke and carried himself. You wondered if we're seeing a glimpse of Din's future, the thought of his hair greying at his temples bringing a smile to your face.

“I would like that very much.” 

-

Medrit and Paz said their goodbyes not too long after, following the last few people who remained out of the room. Din and you were left alone, save for the guards who were paired at the doors. Before you could think of asking, Din dismissed them; the two of them shuffling out of the room at his command and pulling the heavy wooden doors closed with a thud.

“You never told me you had a throne.” You teased him, pointing to the chair that was behind him. It was noticeably larger than the others at the table; made of the same wood, deep, rich in color with designs and phrases etched into the arch that served as the backrest. The chair wasn't much different than the rest, but you noticed it nonetheless, grinning at him as he shook his head.

“It's not a throne, Cyar'ika.” You could hear the grin on his voice, his helmet pressing gently against your forehead as he squeezed your hand.

“You look beautiful.”

The leather of his gloves was warm against your face, following along your jaw until he pushed them into your hair.

“Your hair?” He questioned, his fingers pulling away once he noticed resistance.

“The children,” You smiled at the memories, shrugging a little when Din chuckled. “They wanted to practice.”

Some days it felt like there wasn't much you could do to contribute to the Clan. As much as you hated following Mira around as if you were lost, especially since you were married to their Alor; she never minded the company or the help for that matter.

You sat with her for lunch just outside the gated areas that served as the gardens, sitting on empty crates and sharing some of the food you had spent the morning picking. It’s where you met Korri, a sweet girl about your age with kind eyes and a quick tongue that kept even Mira’s smart mouth at bay. You noticed how Mira’s eyes focused on her when she spoke and the way their hands brushed against each other anytime they stood near each other. You didn’t mean to tease Mira badly but, you couldn’t resist seeing the meek expression that crossed her face when you questioned her about it. The two of you were alone and gossiping like schoolgirls over bushels of food; sorting the good from the bad once most of it had been harvested. Korri had joined you, fitting right into your conversation once the awkward tension had dissipated.

As you ate together, you watched as children ran around, playing games of their imagination, their laughter carrying through the gardens. You had learned a few of their names, becoming familiar with them as the times you helped Mira grew in number. Sometimes during your breaks they would come and sit with you, asking questions with an innocence that only seemed understandable because of their age. Most of them understand what your marriage to Din meant, and a few of the older ones had even made a habit of calling you their Alor; a title you knew they used with no real bearing but was a little joke between you and them.

And of course, when one of them came up to you and begged you to let them practice on your hair, you had no resolve to tell them no.

They were careful, as careful as someone so young could be; twisting sections of your hair into different patterns until they found one they liked. Eventually pulling most of it back from your face and securing it with a tie. They insisted on picking some of the small clusters of wildflowers that grew along the fences of the garden and putting them in the ties of your hair. You sat and let them work for as long as they liked, thanking them and making over their handy work as they giggled at your praise.

The children were all very sweet, and some days you looked forward to them following you while you worked, enjoying their company no matter how tedious it could be.

“You look beautiful.” He repeated the sentiment from earlier, his voice just barely above a whisper.

You pressed yourself up against him, your hands resting on his chest while his arms fell to hold onto your hips. You tilted your head, batting your eyes as you looked up at him with a pout.

“Kiss me.”

He groaned a little, squeezing his arms tighter around you.

“Not in here, Cyar'ika.” he sighed, his breath hitching a little when you leaned to press a kiss on the spot where his chest and neck met. “I can't.”

You nuzzled your nose in his skin, dragging your lips up and down and leaving a trail of kisses in their wake. His fingers dug into your flesh, his hands flexing sharply as your nails running gently down his chest, stopping at the signet that cast his belt.

“Sit down, then.”

You pushed his shoulders, watching as he followed your direction and sat in his seat; his thighs spreading naturally as you kneeled in-between them.

When you finally put your mouth on him, he had nearly shot straight out of his chair from how hard his hips bucked. He was wound tight, his cock hard and throbbing under your touch from you teasing him; running your nails over his skin, and mouthing kisses onto his tummy, just barely ghosting over his groin.

He moaned your name, the sound practically melodic even through the metallic filter of his helmet, as you locked eyes with him. You guessed about where they'd be under there, imagining the vivid, dark color of his irises as you had seen them just this morning.

“You look so beautiful, Cyar'ika.” He groaned when he hit the back of your throat, choking out a curse as you slowly pull your mouth back up the length of his cock. “Taking my cock like this.”

You pulled off him with a wet pop, giving a few sweet kisses to the tip before wrapping your lips around him again.

“I don't deserve you, sweet girl.”

-

“We'll make it on foot, but it'll take a little while to get there.”

“You still haven't told me where we are going.” You released the strap of your bag to grab Din's hand your finger intertwining and your paces synchronizing as if from memory.

You had been walking on this trail for a while, it was one you had never been on before, but Din seemed to know where he was going. So you followed him, watching over your shoulder as the village slowly disappeared into the treeline behind you.

“That is the point of a surprise, Cyar'ika.”

A surprise.

Although it had been almost three months since you had married him, Din still surprised you. Sometimes in the form of his words, his actions, and sometimes with gifts; all things you told him weren’t necessary but he insisted on giving to you, his way of making sure you were taken care of. Of all the things Din could be, he was protective and caring in ways you had never realized could be so intimate with another person.

You knew he would kill for you, and you were sure he had threatened that before.

You had never brought it up, but you knew Din had threatened Kron the night of your presentation. You could count on one hand the number of times you had seen him since, a stark contrast to how he seemed to loom over you in the months prior. While you knew Kron deserved every word that Din had spoken to him, part of you couldn’t help but wonder about it. You were happy to put the experience behind you but part of you worried that it was about something that laid below the surface. You had never even known why Kron had even shown interest in speaking with you in the first place.

“That man, Kron,” you spoke before you had even decided if it was best to bring this up. “Why do you think he hates me?”

He didn’t say anything at first, taking a moment as if he needed to collect his thoughts, the gears turning under the shin of his helmet as he figured out what to say.

“I don't think he hates you, Cyar'ika.”

You scoffed, earning your hand a squeeze as he turned his head to look at you.

“Well, I would've believed otherwise.”

He stopped fully, your hands still connecting the two of you when you stopped just a second after he did, turning to face him. He sighed, breath coming from deep within his chest and causing his shoulders to raise with the force of it.

“He's angry with me,” he paused, still gathering his thoughts as if he needed to decipher what exactly to tell you. “and he never should have taken that out on you.”

“Why would he be angry with you?”

Maybe it was better to drop the subject, but you couldn’t help the curiosity you felt; an itching feeling that got worse with every word Din said.

“Because I beat him.”

The Mandalorians had a particular way of running things, traditions, and governments that sometimes dated back farther than anyone could remember. It didn’t surprise you that it wasn't a matter of electing someone to become their leader, they had to prove themselves just like they did as a child.

“Our leader before me was a wise man named Goran.” Din paused for a moment, leaning his head back until his visor pointed to the sky and then dipped to look at you. “When the time came, he had no children, successors to carry on his line.”

Shortly after the Verd’goten, The elders had announced that the future chief would be chosen from younglings hand-picked by the council. There were days, weeks dedicated to the trials that had been prepared for them; tests of their skill as a leader, a warrior, a Mandalorian. Something like that didn’t happen every day, and nearly all of the village watched as each of the candidates were tested; it became a game of sorts.

Both Din and Kron had been chosen by the members of the council, both of them had succeeded at nearly every challenge and in the final weeks, they were the only two competitors left.

“He was a few years older than me,” He started walking again, pulling you along with him as you listened to him retell it. “Much bigger and more experienced than I was. I think everyone thought he would be chosen.”

The story Mira told you when you first asked about Din was true. As a final test of their strength, both were sent on a hunt; they needed to kill the Mudhorn that had been terrorizing part of the village. Taking down such a creature would be the ultimate approval of a warrior’s capability and skill, and their willingness to protect those who are innocent. 

Din had won.

The night he had made his way back to the village, carrying the horn of the beast over his back as evidence of his victory, he was welcomed with open arms. The celebration has lasted for a week and at the end of it, he was crowned the new chief.

“You are the only living thing that has seen my face, since.”

The tenants of his creed had been solidified then, with status came the change and responsibility greater than most had.

“How old were you?”

He hesitated, almost as if he was ashamed to admit it.

“Fifteen.”

“You were just a child.”

“Maybe, so.” He looked at you, his free hand coming up to squeeze the fingers still tightly wrapped around his bicep.

“It must have been hard on you, having enormous responsibility so young.”

You could never imagine the burden Din had to carry and to have it from such a young age; sometimes you had no idea how Din had survived for so long on his own.

“This is the way.”

You placed a kiss on the pauldron of his shoulder, right over the Mudhorn signet that had been molded into the beskar, laying your head against the cold metal as you walked in silence again.

There may never come a time when you fully understand Din's creed, and even if you sometimes thought his life would be easier without it, you never wanted to disrespect his beliefs. You would be there for him, even when you disagreed with his reasoning. Making sure he didn't carry such a weight single-handedly anymore was the only thing you concerned yourself with; Din knowing he didn't have to do this alone anymore was all that mattered.

“One day my time will end, and there will be someone to take the helm just as I did from him.”

You had talked about things like this with Din before, most of the conversation happening in the late hours of the night as you tried to find sleep; you talked about a future, the life you wanted to lead with him, and what would become of that. And want the end would look like.

“I don't want to think about that.” You dismissed him, looping your arm around his tighter and pushing any sort of similar thought from your mind.

“All things must come to pass, Cyar'ika.” His tone was gentle, the words almost lost from how quietly he spoke them. “One of our children will be the next to lead us, and I will die at peace knowing they are prepared to take my place.”

“Our children will be lucky to have a father like you to teach them,” you smiled, shaking your head as you looked at him. “I don't think there's much I could do.”

Din slowed his steps, pulling his arm from your grip and he stood in front of you again. Something in him changed, his demeanor much sharper, determined than what it had been before.

“You have overcome so much in your life, Cyar'ika.” He was quiet again, his words carrying an emotion you could feel as he stepped closer to you, the space separating the two of you falling away to practically nothing.

“Just because you have never wielded a weapon in battle does not make your life less honorable.”

He guided your gaze back on him when it fell, his knuckles gently running along your jaw and tapping against your chin as a request for you to look at him.

“Never degrade yourself from anything less than deserving.”

Din had a way of saying just the right thing, it was as if he had time to carefully plan every single word before it fell from his lips. You smiled up at him as he held your face in his hands, the leather of his gloves contrasting the warmth that you felt in your cheeks.

“If our children are half as kind as you are, Cyar'ika….then I know we will have done something right for them.”

-

“Don't look.”

“I'm not.”

You couldn't help but giggle at how silly this felt; the kind of feeling that was light, and innocent and left butterflies that swirled inside your stomach when Din laughed at you. 

“See,” you squeezed your hands dramatically over your face, trying to prove you had no intention of breaking your promise. “I can't see a thing.”

Even with a half-hearted attempt at reassurance, Din wasn't convinced you'd keep true to your word.

“Yeah?”

You felt the soft fabric of a blindfold cover your face, you slipped your hands out from under it as Din tied it in a knot at the back of your head.

“I think I know you better than that, Cyar'ika.”

His arms wrapped around your waist and hauled you off the rock you had taken a break on.

“A girl can try can't she?” He spun you around until you faced in the other direction, setting you down as you gripped his biceps to keep your balance.

“Maybe,” he turned around, and you heard the sound of him moving around a little bit, then his unfiltered voice hit your ear. “But then you'll ruin the surprise.”

He took the bag from your shoulders and you reached out for him blindly, your belongings hitting the forest floor with a dull thud. He held on to your wrists and gave you a quick kiss on the lips before he lifted you into his arms. One of his hands settled underneath your knees, while the other wrapped around your waist.

You couldn't tell why Din had brought you out here, you couldn't see much as the path disappeared under your feet, the worn cut that had been made on the forest floor blending back into its surroundings. Din had insisted you close your eyes as soon as you reached the end, and he guided you to sit and wait until he was ready. The trail had led to the start of a hill from what you could tell, the sun shining brightly on the other side and casting both of you in a shadow as you stood at its base. Din grunted as he started up the hill, and you dug your fingers tighter into his furs as you shifted in his arms.

He carried you to the top; even with you commenting on how capable you were at walking he just ignored you.

“This is about you, Cyar'ika.”

“About me?” You could feel the sunlight pass over your features from behind your blindfold, warm and kissing your skin as you grinned up at him.

He sat you down once he passed the top, helping you balance yourself against him with his hands still roaming your sides. He turned you around with a kiss to your lips, your back pressing against his chest.

“Are you ready?”

He pressed his lips into your shoulder, trailing sweet kisses up your neck until he reached your ear; his voice rumbling deep in his chest as he whispered the words into your skin.

“I hope.” 

There was a nervousness that settled in your stomach, an excitement that flooded your veins but left you woozy as you leaned against him. You felt his hands reach for the blindfold, loosening the knot and letting the soft material fall away from your eyes.

It took a moment for you to adjust to the light, the sun was bright and hovering over the horizon, bathing everything in a beautiful golden glow and you shuddered out a breath when everything came into view.

It went on forever, large stretches of meadow littered with pinks and reds that swirled in gentle patterns; flowers of every kind dancing around your feet and tickling the skirt of your dress. You could see the colors vividly under the brightness of the setting sun; blooms that were full and in every shape imaginable stood at your fingertips.

“Do you like it?”

You felt him smiling against your skin, peppering small kisses along your jaw and cheek.

“It's wonderful.”

You turned in his arms, your faces just a hairbreadth away from one another as a question burned on the tip of your tongue.

“Din, how did you-”

“It's yours.” Din cut you off, his hand cupping your jaw while his thumb gently ran across the apple of your cheek.

“Mine?”

He held onto you tighter, and you felt like you were gonna burst; your chest swelling with the immeasurable feeling you got every time he looked at you.

“I’m giving it to you.”

You could see the warmth hidden behind a heavy-set brow, his irises a deep, rich color that sparkled with golden flecks of sun and left you breathless. His kiss was soft and left your mouth burning in the wake of his touch, your hands threading through his hair and pulling him deeper as your lips slotted together.

“Every year, that is the trail we use when we go on our hunts,” Din explained pulling away just enough for the words to slip past his lip, his palms still caressing the side of your face.

“And every year we pass by this meadow without so much as a second glance.”

Your hands wandered to hold Din’s arms, your fingers trailing along the length of his forearm until they came to rest at his wrists. He smiled as you squeezed them in your palms, your forefinger tracing tiny patterns on the underside of his arm.

“But this time, Cyar'ika, all I could think about was you.”

You felt tears brimming at his words, and when they finally rolled down your cheeks he brushed them away; catching them with his thumb as they fell from your eyes.

“So I'm giving it to you.”

He kissed you again, his mouth heavy against yours and his touch like molten that left a gentle burn underneath your skin. His taste was practically burned on your tongue by the time you pulled away from him, your threaded fingers the only thing that stayed connected as you led him deeper into the meadow. He was impatient, stopping you much sooner than you had planned, your chest colliding as he pulled you back to his arms. Warm, wet kisses trailed over your neck, his teeth sinking into the sensitive spot on your shoulder, making you groan in his ear. You gasped as your hands ran over his back, your nails scratching lightly and traveling to pull the curls at the base of his neck.

You don't remember how you got to the ground, it doesn't even register that you're moving until you feel the solid earth beneath you, pinned by Din's weight. His hands felt like they were everywhere at once, warm, and calloused against your skin once he removed his gloves. They pulled at pieces of your clothes, your own hands going to pull the latches that held Din's cape.

“You want to give me warriors, Cyar'ika?” He growled into your ears, your bodies rutting against each other as you desperately tried to strip yourself of enough layers to have each other. “Be my sweet Riddur and bare my children?”

Din chuckled at the completely sinful sound that left your lips, half-concocted strings of pleas spewing from your mouth; begging for him to touch you, to kiss you, to fill you to the brim with everything that was him.

“Let me breed you, sweet girl, as a proper husband should.”

He wasn't gentle when his hips finally rocked into yours, but it felt so blissful; like your body was tingling with excitement and about to burst with each cant of his hips. 

Your knees dug into the dirt beneath you, the material of Din's cape doing nothing to cushion you from the weight of his thrusts; the sound of your love-making the only thing that could be heard over the moans you shared.

He clung to you as if his life depended on it, kissing every inch of you he could reach and gripping you hard enough to leave imprints of his hands on your skin.

He swallowed the screams that laid on the edge of your tongue in a kiss, his fingers circling your clit as you ride your high over and over again. You were so sensitive when he had finally finished, your nerves heightened and your cunt glistening with the mixture of your releases.

You shared ‘I love you’s between slow kisses, your lips swollen and sensitive as he nipped them between his teeth. You held him close, burying your nose in his hair as you lay beneath a painted sky, every color imaginable dancing above you as the world continued slowly from day into night.

-

There was hardly a shred of sunlight left in the sky as you made your way back to the village. Din all but led you, the darkness making the forest a little more difficult to move through; your fingers gripped any piece of his clothing you could reach, clinging to his side as if you were afraid he'd leave you behind.

He chuckled a little bit as one of your hands gripped his cape, the other landing on his bicep and walking directly behind him, your head resting on his shoulder blade. You let go of him as he tapped your hand, stopping in his tracks to brace himself and telling you to climb into his back. You hesitated for a moment, you have no idea how much longer it would be to get home; there was no way Din could be comfortable carrying you for that long.

“Come on, Cyar'ika.” He turned his helmet to look at you, what little moon that was out tonight glinting off the visor. 

You wrapped your arms around his neck, jumping when he told you to and moving with him as his arms helped you settle on his back. He walked a little slower but he still seemed to navigate the trail better than you. You could feel the breaths he took from under his helmet, his chin peeking out from under his helmet from your angle. You laid your head against his shoulder and hummed as you squeezed his neck tighter, your finger sticking out to tickle him along his jawline. He flinched slightly, huffing out a laugh as he groaned out a meaningless warning. You settled your cheek against his pauldron, looking out as slopes of land started to form under the faint shine of the moon. The night was still around you, the only noise that registered being the thump of Din's boots on the ground and the faint sound of a broken breeze that wafted through the woods. You could see lights from the villager's home through the thinning treeline, the mountains that served as the backdrop of your home glowing with blue hue under the moonlight.

“We're almost there.” You commented, pointing a finger in the direction of the village.

Din slowed for a second and lifted his head to follow your hand, commenting on your ‘good eye.’ You huffed and held on tighter to his neck, trying to hold some of your body weight up to make it easier for him.

It didn't take much longer to reach the edge of the forest, the homes of the village much closer and more lively than they had looked from a distance.

There was something uneasy that washed over as you slipped from Din's grip, your feet landing flat on the ground that felt alive underneath you. The earth was rumbling, hardly noticeable but it tickled you through the soles of your boots as you stood still. You look over to find Din looking towards the village, his hand reaching out for you and pulling you to stand behind him. He held onto your hand with a bruising grip as if he were afraid you would slip through his fingertips.

It hit before you could ask him what was wrong, a blinding light that knocked you to your feet and left you scrambling against the dirt beneath you. There was a pounding inside of your head, a deafening sound that was shrill and left ringing in your ears. Your head was spinning as you tried to sit up, fighting against a heavy weight that kept you pinned to the ground. There were sounds of voices, muffled yelling that barely registered as you blinked up at the sky. 

The canopy of the trees was glowing in shades of violent reds that swirled around bellows of smoke. Your body felt heavy, every breath that passed through your lungs burned as you pushed against the pressure that held you down. You tried to move again, your arms limp and scratching against the dirt as shadows passed over your face. Some limbs seemed to move with yours slowly, with heavy hands bumping yours in their search for purchase. And then the weight was lifted, your vision blurring at the sight of Din's silver helmet. His hands held your face, words falling from his lips that were suffocated by the chaos that roared around you. Your eyes felt heavy, every time you blinked it was like heaven to have them close for just a second longer.

You looked at him, watching the colors dance across the profile of his helmet with words stuck on your tongue; sentences lost in the confusion that had settled over your mind. He was still talking to you, his arms sliding under your body to haul you off the ground; the remnants of a promise hitting your ear as your eyes finally closed.

“.... you're gonna be okay.”  
-  
Translations:

Vod’ika- Little sister  
Alor- Leader, chief  
Verd’goten- Mandalorian rite of passage  
Riddur- Spouse, Husband/Wife

A/N (pt2): Y’all remember when the reader talked about how much she liked flowers because its something she remembers from her childhood??? Well Din did.


	10. Assumptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The Clan tries to heal in the aftermath, but tension reigns high and doubt can rear its ugly head. And you’ll be left to pick up the pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’ve got lots of world-building in this chapter! I hope y’all are excited. Enjoy babes.
> 
> P.s.: There are a couple of sections of flashbacks/important stuff the reader wasn’t physically there for. Just a heads up!

The words are still a blur every time they pass through Mira’s lips, they fluttered around your ears, never quite landing where they should. Just a tease. Enough to make your head feel like it had been stuffed full of cotton, a strain in your neck that pounded with each thump of the heartbeat in your veins.  
Your eyes feel like glass, somehow heavy and delicate all at the same time. They peeled open despite the throb that warned you not to, and the nausea felt unbearable under the shine of the bright morning sun. 

The view is annoying, pinpricks of sunlight biting at your face, while your eyes outline the details of each pillar that streamed across your ceiling. Deep, dark wood that was encased in gold when the light shone through the windows and cracks just right. It was the same ceiling you had laid under for months, the one you became familiar with, the one you had no idea you had memorized completely until staring at it for any longer made you feel sick again.  
You sat up when Mira called your name again, your eyes shutting briefly when your skull ached, pinpoints of pressure squeezing from your temple to the base of your neck. Her hands were on you in a moment, steadying your shoulders with a gentle hold, her fingers running up and down to soothe you into laying back down.

Another pair of hands joined hers, soft and cautious as they dabbed something to your forehead, a breath of relief against your irritated cuts. The heat had settled deep in your bones, your skin clamming around sweaty hairlines and burning under the covers you laid under. You threw the layers away, pushing weakly against Mira’s protest until she caved, removing the blankets from your body. The air that kissed your cheeks was a blessing, your head falling back and relaxing once it felt comfortable again.

Your sight adjusted to find Korri, her face stoic and attentive in a way that aged her chipper spirit; she sat just a few inches from your face and smeared something along the crease of your brow. She smiled, just barely breaking the concentration that sat heavily on her face, following the path your gaze took over her shoulder. Mira stood with her arms firmly across her chest and toeing something on the floor with her boot in the doorway of your bedroom. She leaned her weight onto one foot, looking back up to meet your eyes and muttering something about a good morning.

“What-” 

The words claw at your neck, constricting and burning like hot coals that crept their way up to your throat, stuck and pressing on your jugular until you wheezed. Korri spoke to you, something soft and encouraging as Mira slipped a glass into your hand, the water feeling like relief that soaked into your very bones.

“You’ve been asleep.” Korri’s eyes were patient, her explanation like a needle that pricked the swell that had built up inside of you, a pressure that finally released waves that rolled down your cheeks.

“Healing.” Mira agreed with a nod to her head, frowning being the only thing that masked a swarm of terror that sat beneath her eyes, just lurking on the surface.

Three people were dead.

Even more injured.

Some of them children. Children. 

You’re sobbing by the time you ask for him, your voice cracking under its weight.

You were with him. He was there, right?

It’s all becoming so hard to remember, your skull is throbbing with each shuddering breath and you feel as if your floating, drifting farther and farther into an unforgiving sea, the weight against your chest getting heavier as you choke on the taste of wet salt.

Korri tries to calm you, her gestures quiet compared to the roar in your ears but any effort is lost. Her hands feel too hot when they reach for your arms, stinging against your flesh and making you jerk away from her. 

Why isn’t he here?

The sea has turned into a hurricane, raging until it rips little tattered pieces of your mind into shreds. Your chests heave in attempts to swallow enough breath, the glass fogging up in the corners, clouded until you force them to shut again. You sob into the palms of your hand, the pain of what was soon to come cracking at your chest bone and threatened to cave it in on itself. 

Where is he?

You can’t tell if you’re speaking, the words muffled and echoing over the thump inside your head. Mira’s eyes burn when she looks at you, there is a depth that swirls in their darkness, taunting like flicks of golden sunlight against the damp earth. She sushes you, her hands guiding you to lay down while her words bite off the beginnings of protests; throwing them away before the first syllable is ever uttered. Korri fiddles with something just beyond your vision, the mechanical hum of a Med-gun being loaded is lost to you; your senses are only concerned with Mira, who rattled off promises just a few inches from your face.

Everything is going to be alright. He’ll be back for you.

You felt the pinch of something in your arm, turning your face and catching the final moments of Korri pressing bacta over the burning sensation. It’s slower from then on, the thunder that rolled just beyond the tip of your tongue dimmed to a gentle sound. Each blink of your eyelids became more tempting, the opening and closing like a chore. You can still feel the squeeze of Mira’s hand as she held yours, her final promise drifting off with you when sleep became your only solace.

He’s alive.

-

Your mind stirs at the tickling against your cheek, warm breath puffy and fanning over your face; making your nose scrunch at the contact. Your heart thrums at the sight of his hair; dark curls just a few inches from your face and sticking out at every which direction. His name is hardly found, pushed out between chapped lips and a hoarse voice that was unfamiliar.

And yet, he still stirs. 

Din’s eyes are raw, sunken against his face with a pulsing red that dipped in the corners. His brow is set harshly against his face, pieces of his hair stuck to his forehead, and gentle sleep marks littering the side of his face.

The sight nearly made you weep again.

He looked so handsome even as he fought sleep, his hands gripping you in an almost violent hold while he kissed the apples of your cheek. He murmured something lovingly to you, your hands finding one another and threading your fingers together. There were a few tender kisses placed to your lips, not nearly enough to sate the growing need to be held by him; but he was careful of the split in your lip, the one you hadn’t noticed until now.

“I thought-” You’re shushed by his thumb as it swipes over the tender bottom of your lip, his eyes trailing over every inch of your face.

“Don’t.” He sounds so tired, almost unlike himself as his lip trembled around his words.

He shifted from his knees at the side of your bed, no doubt stiff and hurting if he had been kneeling there for long. Your faces pressed together briefly, his nose inhaling as he trails it up to your hairline, placing a kiss there while his hands cupped your face. You both stayed like this, intertwined and breathing each other in.

He was safe. Everything was going to be fine.

With a tug on his shoulders, he agreed to lay beside you, finally pulling himself off the floor with a groan that sounded unpleasant.

His hands never left your skin, fingertips squeezing every word he left unspoken into your being. Laid against him, turned so he could hold you with his nose buried in your hair becomes your solace, the ever piercing thrum of your heartbeat finally calming at his familiarity. He was careful not to hurt you, cautious of his grip when it came into contact with tender bruises and peppering kisses every chance he had. He hummed words against your skin, low and breathy as they traveled from your shoulder to the juncture of your neck; making a home there with the drag of his lips. 

“I-... I was so afraid.” You can feel his lips tremble, his hands clawing to find you until his knuckles turn white from his grip on your fingers.

You shush him just as he did before, running your hands up the side of his face; feeling the pricks of his stubble against your palm. 

That night he clung to you as if his life depended on it. Like the universe was held in your veins, flowing and gleaming hot under specs of moonlight, and moment dedicated; every breath, every twitch of his cock inside was spent soaking all of the glory he found in your arms.

He was gentle in a way you never felt before, all too concerned that you would crumble beneath his fingertips like sand that fell easily through opened hands. Hours passed with him by your side, the only words that were spoken being the quiet ones you shared between a kiss. The sky had darkened and life stood still, dormant until the first rays of the sun would peek into their homes, signaling the beginning of a new day. 

But even as life continued, you laid still, hardly breathing in your effort to maintain the sliver of calm that had wafted over the two of you. Thick blankets were pulled over your shoulder, followed by the two strong arms that embraced you, protecting you from the chill that nipped at your cheeks. You faded in and out of consciousness, the sun passing over your sleeping forms until it settled into dusk.

When your eyes open again he is looking at you, his thumb rubbing delicately over the bruised part of your face. 

"Are you going to tell me what happened?"

He avoided your gaze. The warm brown of his eyes almost Aurelian under the shine of a setting sun, wisps of gold teasing the soft curls that fell in his face. Even with how close you lay next to him, it was as if he was somewhere else, worry set deep in his brows and his voice tired as he spoke.

"You should never have to carry my burdens, Cyar'ika."

You tip his chin with the knuckle of your finger, pulling his attention back to your face and from the loose thread in the blanket he had suddenly found interesting.

“Tell me.”

You see the hesitation in his eyes, a thousand different words stuck behind his teeth that he had fought so hard to keep hidden from you. But just as you think he’d say no, it breaks; his features softening as he leans forward just enough to press his forehead against yours.

He only stays for a moment, just enough to breathe you in. Then he’s moving off the bed, disrupting the warm cocoon you had made for yourselves, and groaning with a stretch when he stands. You watch him look around for a moment, shifting through your belongings half-hazardly, a question forming on his pursed lips until he comes to the trunk at the end of your bed. He removes the extra blankets and clothes Korri and Mira had left for you, setting them aside in the careful pile they had been left in. The metal locks attached to the front click as he opens it, the hinges creaking until the could prop open the lid.

He only digs for a couple of seconds, books falling from the stacks you had made inside, and a couple of the other trinkets you kept scraping against the wood grain as he sifted through them. There is a dark, heavy, green book that sits at the very bottom, one of the first things Din had given you. A book he told you to study with, that could help you understand the language and culture of his people. He brings it with him when he stands, leaving the chest open and making to sit on your side of the bed. 

His hand runs over the spine of the book, asking you if you remember it and eventually opening to flip through the pages. He finds the one he’d been looking for, a map: a copy similar to the hand-drawn ones you had seen hung in the Great Hall.

“Do you see this?” He asks, tracing his finger over a thick line that surrounded most of the land drawn.

From what you could tell, it would’ve been farther out than you had ever been; the village that sat practically in the direct middle of the map was like a speck compared to the rest of it all.

“Our forebears built this to protect us.”

It wasn’t anything you could see, not really. It didn’t have a structure, anything to look at or study, it wasn’t physically there. But that was the whole point. 

No one could break down your walls if there never were any walls in the first place. 

It acted like a hologram, or rather that’s what made the most sense to you. It shielded everything from the outsiders and to anyone passing by, there was nothing to be found here. No village, no life, just the forest. Only someone who had been in contact with the clan before could see past it.

Only a Mandalorian could see it.

“Many people have tried to pass through it, but no one ever did,” Din explained.

“Until now, you had been the only outsider to step foot into our clan.”

There had been visitors before, people who stopped to rest for the night, or brought supplies to barter with. All of them had worn beskar, and their signets had hung proudly on their necks.

“Everyone else has been a Mandalorian?”

“They are sworn to the creed.” Din nodded, watching as you took the book from him.

You laid it in your own lap, studying the pages as much as your knowledge of Mando’a would allow you. Din cleared his throat, your eyes flickering up to look at him again.

“They want our Beskar,” He admitted, the words flowing out of his mouth like a confession he had been holding for far too long.

“But had never made it anywhere close to our borders.”

“Raiders?”

You were familiar with raids, they were a pastime on your old planet; the scum of the galaxy banding together to take what little people had, what they worked hard to earn.

“Mercenaries.”

It all came together at that point. This explains his sudden leaving, the absence of half the elders, how exhausted he had been in the past few weeks. You remember now, months ago when you had first met him; he asked to walk you home that night, he looked like he had gotten into a fight.

You guess you were right about that.

“Did they get the Beskar?”

“No.” He shakes his head, furrowing his brow and running his hand over his face.

“Everything is accounted for.”

He holds his face in his hand, most of his fingers blocked your vision from seeing the way his eyes squeezed shut, the beginnings of tears forming in their corners.

“They killed three people.”

His voice is so quiet, just a whisper as he looked at the wall beside your head. You felt what little heartstring you had left break; like the tiniest tug in your chest when he finally looked at you, his eyes wet and the tears finally falling down his cheeks.

“They almost killed you.”

The look on his face terrified you. It was the barest you had ever seen Din, defeated, and mourning the loss that had shook the clan to its very foundations. A loss he considered to be the result of his faults, his failures. 

He failed to protect everyone. He failed to see this coming.

He failed to protect you.

“None of this is your fault.”

You hold his face in the palms of your hands, making him look at you as you repeated that phrase over and over, hoping that through all the pain that pierced his heart you could find your way in. There weren’t words that could undo what happened, no amount of coddling could erase the stain left in the wake of this violence. But you would be there, you would walk with him through every tear, every memory he would try and torture himself with.

He wouldn’t have to do this alone.

“You've dealt with them before, and you can do it again.” 

He looked so small in your arms, his body laying carefully against yours, his arms around you and his head buried in the crook of your neck. He hardly stirred, a deep intake of breath as you ran your nails over his scalp was the most he moved for some time. 

When the tears had finally dried, stiff and clammy against his cheeks. He sat up, just enough he could grab the cup that sat on your nightstand, offering it to you and drinking the rest of the content when you refused it.

“This time it's different, Cyar'ika.” He looked to be debating with himself, his mind already going over every scenario as to how this will end.   
“They've waged a war on our doorstep and we still have no idea how they got in.”

-

In the Great Hall...

“We are weaker than ever, welcoming outsiders as if they were our own, giving them titles they never deserved.” Kron's voice bellowed through the Great Hall, every face in the room directed to him as he addressed the council. “She has even blinded our ‘noble’ leader.”

The air had suddenly left the room, sickly quiet as everyone sat holding their breath at the accusation. The silence only breaking when the Armourer stood, slowly from her chair, the wood scraping against the concrete floor with a shrill sound.

“Are you accusing her of treason?” The words dripped from her mouth like poison; weighted, heavy, and enough to send shockwaves of fear into everyone in attendance.

“You cannot be treasonous to a Creed you are not loyal to.” Kron countered, scoffing with a grin plastered on his face.

“And you know what of loyalty?” 

Din hadn’t spoken a word the entire hearing, but his words roared over the tension that built inside the room, the air suffocating and thick as he stood from his place at the head of the table.

“Watch your tongue, Kron.” Medrit held his hand up in Din’s direction, a signal for him to remain calm. “You are quick to cast blame when you have no grounds to do so.”

Everyone sat with an expectation, eyes darting between standing figures and waiting for the first blow to come.

“I know what I've witnessed,” Kron spoke slowly, enunciating each syllable so he could be heard clearly.

He turned to look directly at Din, who still seethed at him from across the room.

“And I know who is to blame.”

Just like that, the room snapped, crackling with white, hot electricity that bolted through everyone all at once. The floodgates had been opened, and it felt like there was nothing that was going to be able to close them again. Words are lost in the commotion, anger tossed from one corner of the room to the next, bouncing off the walls with the growing sound of bickering voices. 

“ENOUGH!” The Armourer’s voice rumbled through the hall, the weapon she carried at her side, her hammer, sat in the crater it had made for itself. The force of her swing denting the table she used it on, crackling the carving that lay underneath it.

“There is a common enemy and it is not among us.” She made her emphasis, the voice high and more shrill than it had ever sounded.

It felt like a scolding, shameful to believe they lost sensibility so quickly and were ready to turn on one another. Most of the room settles immediately, the lingering emotion that fueled anger before being pocketed for a later time.

“We cannot fight within our ranks” Medrit agreed, standing and addressing the entire room. “Or they will surely pick us off.”

He pulled a holo from his person and placed it on the table, the display flickered to life to show the planetary system surrounding them.

“Our scouts picked up intelligence that they belong to a group currently residing on the planet Nevarro,” He explained, pointing to the map drawn between the two planets. 

“It's only a few parsec’s from here, it has no defensive plans, not even much of a population density.”

Everyone looked at Din, who was still standing at the head of the table. He stayed silent, behind his helmet his eyes studied the map carefully, memorizing every detail until he felt dizzy from moving in constant circles. He stood and with clipped words, set everything into motion.

“Begin the preparations, we'll leave at the next sunrise.”

-

“You hit that target again,” Mira loaded another arrow, gesturing to yours that had successfully hit the outer rings carved into the tree. “And I’ll kiss you myself.”

You look back at the tip of your arrow, bright and sticking out against the dark-colored wood. Your eyes crinkled from how hard you laughed, the healing bruise on the side of your face barely aching as you shook your head at her.

You watched as she released the string of her bow, her arrow hitting the target dead in the center, as it always did.

“Remind me,” you looked at her, a playful smile reaching your eyes as you worked on your bow again. “To never bet against you, Mira.”

She snorted, something about how that was a ‘wise decision on your part.’ You fiddled with the string on your bow, continuing to watch as Mira hit every target, as she always did. You felt the smooth grain of wood under your fingertips, still new and unweathered in the way Mira’s was. The only carving you found ingrained in this one was your name, simple and written above the notch where your fingers rested. 

It was a beautiful gift, and one you felt a little undeserving of when Mira handed it to you. But she shrugged off your protests, claiming that she was tired of you constantly borrowing hers.

“I’ll never get any practice in!” 

You laughed at the memory of it, accompanied by the ‘victory lap’ Mira did as she collected all her arrows, preening like a peacock at her success.

“Don’t know why you even bother coming with me.” You joke as she makes her way back to you. “Seems like you’ve gotten plenty of practice.”

“Maybe,” Sits beside you, counting the arrows in her hand to make sure she had gotten them all. “But you’ve still got a lot to learn, and who better to teach than me?”

You sat with her for a little while, a break you both needed since you had been out here in the early morning, idly talking whenever the urge came over one of you. 

She asked how you felt, just like everyone else did. You told her not to worry, just like you told Din. 

He still wanted you to rest, he kept you confined to your home for as long as he could; he had taken some time to heal himself, and most days he wouldn’t even let you leave the bed, let alone try to go anywhere. But even through all his worry, he knew you weren’t fragile, that you were a fighter. When you kissed him goodbye this morning, he lingered for just a moment longer, your lips pressed together and his hand squeezing yours; a promise to you.

You asked her about Korri, and the dreamy smile that crossed her face did not go unnoticed.

You sat content, watching as the leaves in the canopy above you swirled with a chilling breeze. Branches were becoming almost bare from the cold that swept in, piles of colored leaves littering the floor of the forest and clogging the paths you walked on. The air was cold and piercing as you breathed it in but you didn’t care, it felt good, refreshing, and crisp.

Mira’s head leaned to rest against your shoulder, the smell of her soap reminding you of the months you lived with her. You placed a kiss on her hair, ignoring her protest when you stretched with your hands above your head, breaking up her attempt at a nap.

Even if you had let her stay leaned against you, she never would’ve found the chance to sleep.

You jumped at the sound, Mira much quicker than you and jumping to her feet. It rang through the trees, deep and resonating until it tickled the soil beneath your feet. The sound repeated in a pattern, each thrum was timed so it became almost an alarm; a droning signal that echoed over the entire village.

Mira’s eyes were trained on the source of it, wide and unblinking as she seemed to stop dead in her tracks.

“Mira?” You begged her, repeating her name a couple of times before she acknowledged you.

“Come with me.”

-  
Somewhere in the Armory...

Din could feel the fist at his side squeeze tighter, the leather creaking from how hard he curled his fingers in on themselves. He took a slow breath, his chest puffing with the intake of breath and releasing in a steady stream as he stood before the Armourer.

Her posture was rigid, her movements sharp and methodical as she always was. She did not indicate her intent. Every gesture to Din felt like muddled words, swirling just far enough out of reach that he couldn't understand them. 

He looks to the man seated in front of them, his expression smug without the presence of a helmet, even though he attempted neutrality. Din could see it prick at the corners of his mouth, just enough to make Din’s chest swell with anger.

Kron had already done plenty enough to piss him off, he had more than enough reason to rip that grin off of his face.

“I seek justice in the names of whose lives were lost,” Kron throws the signet of his pauldron on the table, the edges scarred and ripped from the beskar. “I invoke the creed to challenge your title.”

“So it is done.” The Armourer rose from her seat, taking the signet piece with her as she stood.

She turned to look at Din, her words careful and pointed as she spoke them.

“Do you accept this challenge?”

“Yes.”


End file.
